Family Matters
by nasn
Summary: Based on a drawing by 47s over at DeviantArt http://47s./art/Always-a-Family-57563773 . A complete AU about Mac Taylor/Stella Bonasera and their seven children. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it! Daddy! Don won't stop hitting me!" Danny yelled, running into the living room.

"Don, stop hitting your brother." Mac sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Dad, you're supposed to be playing Operation with me." Sheldon whined.

"Yes, baby I know, but you know your brothers… always getting into trouble." Mac told him.

Aiden walked up to him, her hands behind her back.

"Hi Dad." She smiled.

"Hello Aiden… what are you hiding?" He asked.

Aiden grinned and held up a clump of hair.

"I gave Lindsay a hair cut. She looks pretty now, like Mom, except with shorter hair." She told him.

Mac sighed, shaking his head. Stella said she was only going to the store for a few minutes… it seemed like she had been gone for hours!

"Sheldon, can you pause the game for a second? I have to go find your sister." Mac said.

"You can't pause this game, Dad… but I guess I'll wait until you get back." He nodded.

Mac got up off of the floor, and walked down the hall, looking for Lindsay, Aiden trailing behind him. Danny came running towards him, and hid behind him.

"Daddy, tell Don to stop it! I'm gonna have bruises and broken glasses!" Danny yelled, kicking wildly at Don around Mac's legs.

"Would everyone just stop bugging me!!!" Mac hollered.

Don stopped hitting Danny, Danny stopped kicking Don, Sheldon was peering down the hall and Aiden had dropped the clumps of hair she was holding in her hands. The whole house had fallen silent. 'Finally, some peace and quiet… but I shouldn't have said that.' Mac thought, shaking his head.

He looked at Don, who was looking up at him with wide eyes, tears brimming, threatening to fall over.

"Hey, Don I didn't mean it like that. I've had a really rough day, that's all." He tried to sooth.

Don shook his head, his lower lip quivering. When Mac went to comfort him, he ran away hollering,

"I want Mommy!!!"

Mac put his hands over his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Danny tugged at his pants leg, biting his thumbnail.

"Daddy?" He whispered.

"What is it, Danny?"

"I'm sorry about bugging you…" He sniffed.

Mac looked at him, and saw he was close to tears too.

"Oh, not you too." He muttered.

Danny sucked in his lower lip, running towards the bedroom he shared with Sheldon and Don and slammed the door shut. Mac sighed and looked down the hall at Sheldon, who slowly backed around the corner, not looking at him. He turned around, and saw Aiden, standing, hands on her hips, Lindsay's hair surrounding her feet. She looked so much like her mother it was scary.

"You're being a meany, Dad. You should go and say sorry to Danny and Don." She said.

"I know… but right now I'm trying to find your sister. Where did you put her to cut her hair?" Mac asked.

"I put her in the bathroom. That's where Mum cuts your hair." She said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They continued their way to the bathroom, where Lindsay sat on the counter by the sink, admiring her new haircut. There were chunks cut out of it, and it was sticking up in places, but thankfully, no bald spots. Mac sent up a silent prayer to his God of choice for that week.

"See? It doesn't look that bad, does it Daddy? I could cut your hair too if you want." Aiden said, sitting down on the floor.

"That's okay, Aiden. I don't need a haircut. Why don't you and Lindsay go and put the rest of her hair, the hair that you dropped into the garbage and then go play dolls or something. I've got to find Don." Mac said to her.

"Okay. C'mon, Lindsay let's clean up. Then we can play house." Aiden said.

Mac helped Lindsay down off of the counter, and watched them run off to do just that. He looked at himself in the mirror, the dark bags underneath his eyes clearly noticeable. Pulling a three-day shift then having to take care of five kids was not a good idea. He walked out of the bathroom, then across the hall to the boys' bedroom. He knocked twice and after getting a muffled "What?" He walked in.

Danny was lying on the bottom bunk, his blankets pulled up over his head. Mac sat down beside the form under the blankets and rested his hand on Danny's leg.

"I said what?" Danny sniffed.

"Danny, look at me." Mac said.

Danny slowly pulled the blankets down from over his head and looked at Mac with puffy red eyes. Mac felt his heart lunge in his chest.

"You yelled at us." Danny croaked.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to yell at you guys. Don and you were fighting, Sheldon wanted me to play a game with him and your sister cut mostly all of Lindsay's hair off." Mac sighed.

Danny nodded, and got out from underneath the blankets and sat on Mac's lap, wrapping Mac's hands around himself. Mac gave him a squeeze, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry baby boy. I'll try not to yell at you guys anymore. But you've got to promise me that you're gonna try to get along with your older brothers, both Don and Sheldon, okay?" Mac said.

Danny nodded, letting Mac rock him back and forth. Aiden poked her head into the room.

"Mum's home." She whispered.

Mac nodded his thanks, and rubbed his hand down Danny's arm.

"C'mon, sport. Let's go help Mum with the groceries." Mac said.

Danny got off of his lap and let Mac get up.

"Daddy?" Danny called.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mac said.

"Can I have a piggyback ride?" He asked.

Mac smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"C'mon, let's go." Mac said.

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck and let himself be carried down to meet Stella at the front door. When they got there Stella met them with a smile, Don hiding behind her legs.

"Hey, took you long enough." Mac said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm. You have no idea… what's wrong with Don?" She asked quietly.

"Daddy yelled at us and Don didn't like it." Danny whispered, his head being right next to Mac's and Stella's.

"Oh he did, did he? And what about you? You were good while I was gone?" Stella asked.

"Yup!" Danny smiled.

"Give me a kiss, and help with the groceries." Stella asked.

Danny gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then let himself be lowered back onto the floor, grabbing up a light brown bag and carrying it into the kitchen. Aiden took another one, Sheldon took one, and Stella took the last one.

"Talk to him." Stella whispered.

Don held onto Stella's top, and when she started to walk away, he tried to go with her.

"Mommy!" He cried.

"Go see your father. You two need to talk, okay?" Stella told him.

She left him standing there, facing his father, hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"C'mon, Don. Let's sit on the couch and talk about this." Mac said.

He followed his dad into the living room, and they sat down.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, Don. I expect more from you though. Picking a fight with your little brother? Don, you've got to realize that you're seven years older than him, and stronger than him too. You've got to be looking out for him." Mac instructed.

"I know, but he was in my stuff. I told him I didn't want him to touch my puzzle and he lost three of the pieces on me!" Don whined.

Mac put his arm over his son's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Danny loves you, Don. He wants to be a lot like you, and he wants to be around you as much as he can. You've got to be patient with him." Mac told him.

Don sighed, leaning against Mac.

"I know… sorry I made you angry." Don whispered.

"You didn't make me angry, I was just upset that you couldn't get along for a few minutes while your mother was out." Mac told him.

"If you guys are done, I'd love some help getting supper ready." Stella said, poking her head in.

Mac smiled at her, and pulled Don into a tighter hug.

"So, we're good?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, Dad. We're good now." Don smiled.

*

"Good night Sheldon." Mac said, tucking him into the bed across from the bunk bed Danny and Don were lying in.

"G'night Dad." Sheldon smiled, turning onto his side.

Mac moved to the other side of the room, climbing up the ladder to look in on Don.

"Hey. Sleep tight big guy." Mac smiled.

"Good night, Dad. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Mac got down and checked in on Danny, who was already sound asleep. He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss into his hair. Danny shifted and rolled onto his side, a smile etched onto his face.

Mac walked out of the room, meeting Stella in the hall, he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently.

"You check in on the boys, I'll say good night to the girls and I'll meet you in the bedroom?" Mac suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Stella smiled, kissing him again before going to say good night to her boys.

Mac watched her go, and then went in to check on his girls. He sat down on Aiden's bed, running a hand through her now short hair.

"Why did she cut my hair too? It's not fair." She pouted.

Mac smiled.

"You cut Lindsay's hair, so your mom thought it was only fair to cut yours too. Besides, I think you look cute." He told her.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her Dad's neck, giving him a squeeze.

"Good night, Dad. See you in the morning."

"Good night, sweetie."

When he went to check on Lindsay, she was humming some tune, and waiting for him.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled.

"Hello, Lindsay. You're all ready for bed?" He asked.

"Yup. Are you gonna make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" She asked.

"I can if you'd like some."

"Yes please. G'night, Daddy I love you." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." He tucked her in and closed the door behind him.

They met in their bedroom, as planned and they got into bed, rolling towards each other.

"Aiden's angry that you cut her hair off." Mac said.

"Sheldon says you owe him a game of Operation." Stella smiled.

Mac laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe we have five kids… life couldn't get any better." Mac sighed, resting his head on top of hers.

"It could…" Stella said.

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant."

END


	2. And One On the Way

"Alright, now this is going to be cold and you're going to feel like you need to use the bathroom, but try to fight the urge." Doctor Roberts instructed.

Stella rolled her eyes. Of all the days her Pediatrician got sick it had to be today.

"I've done this four times already." Stella informed her.

Mac sat beside her, and gave her a sharp look, letting her know to be nice to the newbie doctor. Danny and Lindsay sat on his lap, Lindsay playing with his tie and Danny looking up at Mac.

"But Mommy has five kids." He wondered.

"Mommy abducted Sheldon." Lindsay told him.

Mac looked at Stella, and she laughed, covering her mouth. Mac cracked a smile, noticing that Doctor Roberts was trying her best not to laugh as well.

"I think you mean adopted, Linds." Mac said.

"That's what I said. Abducted."

"Not abducted, that's with aliens and stuff. Adopted is what you wanna say… A-DOP-TED." Danny told her.

Mac smiled, hugging them close.

"Look at the screen, guys. You can see the baby that's growing in Mommy's stomach." Mac told them.

They looked up at the screen, and a huge smile broke out on Danny's face. He laughed, looking up at Mac.

"Look at it, Daddy! He's sucking his thumb!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's a she." Lindsay argued.

Danny stuck out his tongue at her and leaned back against Mac, burrowing his head into his chest and closing his eyes. Lindsay squirmed closer to Stella, resting her hand on her growing stomach.

"I'm gonna have a little sister, aren't I Mommy?" She said.

Stella smiled at her.

"We don't know yet, sweetheart. But I'll tell you what. If it's a girl, I'll let you help Daddy and I pick out a name, how's that?" She said.

"Really? Can I really help?" She asked excitedly.

"You sure can." Stella smiled at her.

Lindsay smiled and leaned forward to give her a kiss before sitting back in Mac's lap.

"If you'd like we could see whether or not you're having a girl or a boy." Doctor Roberts told them.

Stella looked at Mac, who shrugged.

"It's up to you Stella. I didn't think this was allowed, but if you want to know, go ahead." Mac teased.

"We're not supposed to do this, no but for you fine detectives I guess we could bend a few of the rules." She said.

Mac looked at Stella, and she smiled, reaching out and taking his hand in hers.

"Sure. Let's find out if it's a girl or a boy." Stella told the doctor.

They did some searching around with the ultrasound, and once they found out the sex of the baby, Lindsay smiled.

"I guess this means I can help pick out the name?" Lindsay said.

"You sure can. Why don't you get Aiden to help you write down a list of names when we get home?" Stella suggested.

"Okay." She agreed.

Danny was still resting against Mac's chest, looking as though he was a sleep, but Mac knew that he was far from it.

"I think Danny and I are going to wait outside while you finish up here. Lindsay, why don't you stay with Mommy, okay?" Mac said.

"Okay Daddy." Lindsay said.

Mac picked Danny up in his arms, going along with his pretend sleeping and dipped over to give Stella a kiss before leaving the room to go and wait in the waiting room. He sat down in one of the chairs, holding Danny's close to him.

"I know you're not asleep… what's bothering you Danny?" Mac whispered in his ear.

Danny moved around in his lap so that he could look at him, but be close enough that he didn't have to talk loudly.

"I don't want to be the youngest boy anymore…" Danny whispered.

"Why not?" Mac asked him.

"Because Donnie is always picking on me, and Sheldon is always trying to be smart around me…" Danny shrugged.

Mac wrapped his arms around Danny, and rested his chin on Danny's forehead.

"Your brothers sometimes don't realize how young you are. You shouldn't worry about it though." Mac tried to convince him.

"But I do, Daddy. I can't help it. Mommy says I'm becoming more and more like you every day… but when you and Mommy are home, you're playing with Don and Sheldon, and Mommy's playing with Lindsay or Aiden… you guys don't play with me. If I wasn't the youngest boy, maybe you'd pay more attention to me." Danny said, not looking up at his father.

Mac sighed. He knew what his son was saying was sort of true. Yes, he didn't play with him a lot, but he didn't really play with Sheldon or Don a lot, or either of his girls. Usually he was so tired that he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Danny, I know you think that we don't pay enough attention to you, but it's hard. Mommy and I have hard jobs, and we've got five kids with another one on the way… but Danny, you're my baby boy. You'll always be my baby boy." Mac ensured him.

Danny nodded, molding himself into Mac.

"Maybe you'll play with me more now?" He asked quietly.

"I'll try baby. These next few months are going to be very hard. Work is getting tough, but I promise you this. If I don't play with you, I'll read you bed time stories every night." Mac told him.

Danny looked up at him, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Really? But you're working a lot." Danny said.

"I know, but I'm changing the way I work so I'll be home every night." Mac promised.

Danny hugged him tight, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy." Mac whispered into his hair.

*

They had picked up Don, Sheldon and Aiden at school on their way home from the Pediatricians office and were now walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"A new baby? That means we're gonna have to start actin' different… and we're gonna have ta give things up." Don told Sheldon with a sneer.

"Mommy says that I can help name the baby. But she says that you're gonna have to help me write down the names." Lindsay told Aiden.

Stella smiled at Mac, who was walking with Danny closely at his side. She turned back and caught Don before he fell up the stairs.

"Are you okay, Donnie?" She asked.

He nodded quickly, and clung to her. He had gotten a little scared when he had almost fallen, but he was okay now, just embarrassed.

"Don, when you said we have to give things up… do you mean things like, playing games with Dad?" Sheldon asked, ignoring the fact that he almost fell.

"Yeah. They're gonna be all about the new baby," Don turned and looked at Danny, "the youngest of us are gonna fade into nothin'."

Danny looked up at Mac, who smiled and picked him up, resting him on one hip. Danny smiled and wrapped his hands around Mac's neck.

"That's not gonna happen. I'm your baby boy." Danny said proudly.

Mac smiled. That was definitely true.

*

"Come on, Danny. Let's get ready for bed." Stella called.

"I don't want to go to bed." He pouted.

"Danny, please. It's time for bed." She pleaded.

Danny sat on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. He shook his head no and closed his eyes. Stella sighed and went to get Mac, who promptly came into the room, and squatting down in front of Danny.

"C'mon, baby boy. Let's go read a story okay?" Mac asked.

Danny looked at him cautiously.

"What story are you going to read me?" He asked.

"Hmm… how about 'I am a Mole'?" Mac suggested.

"We read that one already… I want a newer one." Danny said.

Mac pretended to think, although he knew what story Danny wanted to read. It was his favorite story and they read it almost every second night.

"Why don't you go get the book you want to read, get changed into your PJ's and I'll be in when you're ready." Mac decided.

Danny nodded and went to do just that, giving his Mommy a kiss on the cheek on his way by her. Don and Sheldon were sitting on the floor playing a card game and when Danny walked by, Don couldn't resist but to say something to him.

"There goes the baby. He has to go to bed because he's too young to stay up with the big kids." He taunted.

Danny stopped and looked at him for only a second, anger on his face before he decided he knew what he was going to say. He raised his chin and started walking away.

"The baby gets to spend time with Daddy and he reads me bedtime stories every night. I might be the baby, but I'm Daddy's baby boy." Danny called over his shoulder.

Mac smiled, catching Stella's eye. She smiled at him and he knew she was very proud of Danny, not picking a fight with his oldest brother, but choosing to inform him how special he was and leave it at that. Mac got up and walked over to Stella, wrapping a hand around her waist and resting the other on her stomach.

"Why does he listen to you better than me?" Stella wondered.

"We're close, Stel. I had a talk with him that day when we were at the Pediatrician, and we cleared things out between the two of us." Mac told her.

Stella smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd better get in there before Danny thinks you're up to something." She told him, hugging him close.

Mac smiled into her hair, pressing small kisses on Stella's neck, wanting to just hold her close for the much longer.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Danny called.

"Be right there, baby boy." Mac called back.

He smiled and Stella, giving her one last kiss before heading down the hall, pausing to ruffle a hand through Don's hair. Don looked up at him and smiled before continuing on in his game.

When Mac walked into the boys' bedroom, Danny was sitting on the bottom bunk, holding his book in his hand and smiling at his Daddy. Mac sat down beside him, swinging his legs up onto the bed and leaning back against the wall next to Danny.

Danny snuggled in close against Mac, pushing the book into his hands, waiting for him to start reading the book. Mac smiled down at him, then looking at the book.

"I'm Not Sleepy, by Robie H. Harris." Mac read.

Danny snuggled closer, smiling. This was his favorite book, and they both knew it.

*

When Mac finished reading the book, he closed it and left it next to the bed. He got up and moved Danny so he was lying comfortably on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around him and gave him a kiss, ruffling his hair and putting his glasses beside the bed in a case.

He left the room, but not before turning on the night-light, just in case he woke up during the night. He closed the door, and checked on Lindsay and Aiden, making sure they were both okay.

"He went to sleep okay?" Stella asked, sitting on the couch.

Mac nodded, sitting beside her.

"As always. He really likes that book, Stella. We read it all the time. I could probably read it to him without even having to look at the book once." Mac laughed gently.

"Hmm… he just remembers that you read it with so much enthusiasm." Stella said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mac wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. It was quiet in the house, the only noises coming from the fridge and Don and Sheldon playing cards.

"I'm done, Don. I'm too tired for this." Sheldon said, getting up and stretching.

"Okay, Sheldon. Good night." Don said.

Sheldon went over to his parents and gave them each a kiss and hug before heading off towards the bedroom.

"Don't wake Danny," Mac told him before he left the living room.

Don got off the floor and went to sit beside Stella, resting his head on her stomach, listening to the baby. Stella ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

"Why are you having another baby?" He asked.

"You don't want another little sister?" Stella asked.

Don sat up and looked at her before sitting up and wringing his hands together.

"Not really…" Don said.

Mac laughed gently, and reached around Stella to tug on his sleeve.

"C'mere, Donnie." He said.

Don got up and walked around to the other side of the couch, sitting on Mac's lap and leaning against his chest.

"What's bothering you about this new baby, huh?" He asked, holding him close.

Don sniffed, not wanting to cry in front of his Mom… it tried not to do that a lot. Mac hugged him tighter, bending over to look at him.

"It's just that, every time you guys have another baby, I get pushed out of the way. I know I'm almost a teenager, but I still need you guys." He said, looking away.

Mac turned his head so he was looking at him.

"Hey, if you want us to do something with you, let us know. Your Mom's gonna be out of commission for a little while, and she'll probably be really tired, but when everyone else goes to bed, it'll be you and me time okay?" Mac said.

Don nodded, hopping off of his lap and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned to his Mom and did the same thing before straightening his shirt.

"One more thing?" He said.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Stella asked.

"Can my friend Anna come over on Friday?" He asked.

Mac raised his eyebrow.

"Anna? Is she your girlfriend?" He teased.

Don blushed but smiled, nodding slowly.

"I guess so. She kissed me in gym class and the guys say that now I have to treat her like a lady… they think it's the pits but it's not so bad." Don shrugged.

Mac smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder.

"Of course she can come over. You look tired, Donnie. Why don't you go lie down?" Mac suggested.

Don nodded and headed off to bed.

"Now it's just us again." Stella yawned.

"Yeah? Says the woman who's slowly falling asleep on the couch." Mac joked.

Stella sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against his chest.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." She said.

"You're gonna wake up with a sore neck. C'mon, let's get you into bed." Mac said, pulling her to her feet.

On their way down the hall, they stopped to look in on their children, sleeping soundly at last. They were truly blest to have such an amazing family. They finally climbed into their own bed, ready to settle in for the night when the first roll of thunder shook the apartment. Mac looked at Stella, smiling gently.

"Wait for it." He whispered.

Sure enough, five pairs of feet could be heard making their way towards their bedroom, stopping at the door. Don pushed it open and the lightening brightened up the room so Stella and Mac could see their kids all clambered together in the doorframe.

"Dad?" Don called.

"Yeah, Donnie I know. C'mon, into the bed." He called, sitting up.

The kids ran towards them, Aiden and Lindsay wrapping themselves around Stella, Sheldon finding a comfortable spot between Aiden and Don, and Danny curling himself into Mac's side. The thunder rolled again, setting off a wave of tears from practically all the kids.

Mac smiled, soothing his children. It was times like these that he was glad that they had decided to buy the king-sized bed instead of the queen.

END


	3. Another Day With the Taylors

"Daddy, I think my tug boat has a leak in it." Danny said, holding up the toy boat.

Mac put down his paper, and looked at the toy his son was holding out to him. He extended his hand, and Danny placed his bath toy in his father's hand, waiting for his judgment to pass.

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to take him to get it fixed." Mac said.

Danny grinned.

"You can be the boat fixing station, and when it's fixed you can put it back in the tub to see if it'll float." Danny said.

Mac smiled, putting down his paper and searching for his lighter. He didn't smoke anymore, but a lighter came in handy sometimes. Especially when there was a toy boat that needed fixing. He held the lighter under the boat, and melted the plastic enough that he could easily push the plastic around enough to cover the whole. Danny watched in fascination.

"Don't tell your mother that I used my lighter to fix this, okay Danny?" Mac said.

"Okay Daddy. Is it fixed?" He asked.

"I don't know… we'll have to give it a test run." Mac told him.

Danny moved to the back of the tub, smoothing the bubble away so they could see if it would float or sink. Mac squatted down by the edge of the tub and put the boat in, both his eyes and Danny's eyes fixed on the blue toy bobbing up and down in the water. Danny bit his lip and crossed his fingers, a characteristic he got from his mother.

"You fixed it Daddy! Thank you!" Danny laughed.

Mac smiled at the boy.

"You're welcome. Now dunk your head under the water and we'll give it a quick wash with shampoo." Mac said.

"But Daddy I'm not even all wrinkly yet! Just a little bit longer?" He pleaded.

"Danny, you've been in here for almost half an hour, and Mommy still has to give Aiden a bath. You know how long girls take in the bathroom and Aiden has to go to bed in an hour." Mac told him.

Danny sighed, but did as he was told, requesting that Mac pass him the wash cloth to hold over his eyes so they didn't get soap in them. When Mac had thoroughly washed his hair, he got Danny to dunk again, and then they drained the water.

"Okay, stand up and I'll wrap you in this towel." Mac said.

Danny got up carefully, letting himself be wrapped into a big fuzzy towel. He had gotten it for his birthday from Gampa Sid. Mac rubbed him down gently, then picked him up and carried him over to the counter, sitting him down.

"Can't go to bed with wet hair, Daddy." Danny said.

"That's right. You'll catch a cold if you do."

Danny watched Mac plug the hair dryer in, then put in on its lowest setting, picking up a brush. Danny closed his eyes, letting the warm hair blow onto his face and hair. He couldn't help but smile. Using the blow dryer right after you got out of the bath just made him start to feel warmer.

"You've got some pile of hair on your head, baby boy." Mac smiled.

"Yup. Mommy says that the hair fairy is taking the hair from your head and putting it onto mine." Danny smiled.

Mac, tongue in cheek, held back a bark of laughter. Stella always teased him about becoming bald… something he was far from becoming, but his hair didn't grow as long, or as fast as it used to.

"There you go. Let's go get you dressed into your jammy's." Mac said.

He carried Danny into his bedroom, helping him change into his New York Yankees PJ's. Danny smiled at him, running his hands through his dry hair. He didn't like the way Mac brushed it, making it all neat and tidy. He made it stick up on end, and got a disapproving look from his father.

"What? It's gonna end up like this in the morning anyways… I'm just helping it along." Danny said.

Mac smiled.

"Go say goodnight to your mother and Aiden." Mac instructed.

Danny ran out into the hall, bumping into Stella's protruding belly.

"Danny, be careful now, okay?" She said sweetly.

"Sorry, Mommy. Did I hurt the baby?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. She's one tough cookie." Stella told him.

Danny nodded. He reached his hands up to her, and she bent down to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Good night, Danny." She whispered.

"G'night Mommy," Danny knocked on the bathroom door, "G'night Aiden!!" He yelled.

"Night Danny! Sleep tight!" she called back.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Danny replied, laughing.

Stella smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.

"You'd better hurry before Daddy falls asleep in your bed like last time." Stella told him.

Danny nodded, and ran back into the bedroom, jumping up onto it and squirming into Mac's arms.

"Did you pick the book, Daddy?" He asked.

"I sure did. Do you want to try reading along this time?" He asked.

"I don't know… I don't know this one a good. I'll yell out the words that I know." Danny said with a nod.

"Mac smiled, wrapping his arm around the youngster. He was going to be a handful once he could read everything in sight… and Mac couldn't wait.

*

"He fall asleep?" Stella asked.

"Yup. Aiden?"

"Not yet, but she's well on her way. I called Sid, he said that Sheldon and Don were going to play one more round of Parcheesi with him and Darla then they were heading off to bed." Stella said, pulling Mac down and onto the couch.

Mac gladly went, wrapping his arms around her belly and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"What did Bea say?" Mac asked.

Bea was Stella's Pediatrician and long time friend. Stella sighed, resting her head on Mac's chest and closing her eyes.

"Well, we've got a bit of a surprise… don't know why we didn't see it before, but it could have been because we had a freaking newbie." Stella frowned.

Mac laughed, kissing her neck. Stella still had not gotten over the fact that a newbie doctor had been treating her during one of the most vital months during her pregnancy… I guess they just rubbed each other the wrong way.

"Seriously Stella, what did she say?" Mac whispered, "What's the surprise?"

"We're gonna need a bigger house for sure… I'm eating for three." Stella said.

Mac frowned… eating for… oh. Oh!

"Oh my God, twins?" Mac asked, shocked.

"Yup. A little girl and a little boy." Stella smiled.

Mac smiled, turning her face to he could give her a big kiss.

"This is wonderful! Twins… another boy. One closer to Danny's age, I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Mac smiled.

Stella laughed at the dreamy face Mac was wearing, slapping him gently on the arm. He shook his head and looked back at her, smiling again. She smiled back at him, and intertwined her fingers with his. Who would have thought they would be parents of seven kids? And living in a three-bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City?

"We're definitely going to have to get a bigger house." Mac murmured.

"Yup… I was thinking four bedrooms. We can put Don and Sheldon in their own room, Danny, Aiden and Lindsay can share a room, and then the twins in the other." Stella thought out loud.

"Why don't we get a five bedroom house? We can afford it, and there's a really nice one on Staten Island that I've been looking at for a while… I've talked to the couple living there too. They had eight kids, all of whom are grown up now." Mac told her.

"Mac, have you been keeping things from me?" Stella feigned anger and shock.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Sorry. Anyway I was thinking, if we've got five bedrooms we'd give Don his own room. He's almost a teenager now and he needs his own space. Then, Sheldon and Danny could share a room, Aiden and Lindsay could share a room, and the wins would share a room." Mac said.

"That would work… until the twins grew up enough and wanted their own rooms." Stella mused.

"Well, the basement is unfinished, we could make more bedrooms down there." Mac shrugged.

Stella turned and looked at him.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

Mac smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Of course I have. You didn't think I wouldn't think it through, did you?" He teased.

Stella laughed, closing her eyes again. She was getting tired, but it was rare that they got time alone together like this.

"Mommy?" someone cried.

Stella opened her eyes and looked over at Lindsay, who was hugging her stuffed rabbit tight, tear trails dirtying her face.

"C'mere baby doll. Come to Mommy and tell me what's wrong." Stella said, holding out her arms.

Mac let her go enough that she could pull Lindsay onto her lap… well, as well as she could, what with her huge belly. Mac could see she was struggling to hold her, so Mac took her in his arms and let her rest her head on Stella's chest.

"I had a bad dream." She sniffed.

"Aww, baby. Don't worry; it was just a bad dream. It's not real. Why don't you sit here with us for a while until you fall asleep, okay? Maybe Daddy will sing you a song." Stella said, running her hand through her hair.

Lindsay nodded, looking up at Mac, her eyes pleading. How could he resist?

*

"Dad, come on! If you're gonna help Mom with getting to the hospital, you've got to be quick to get all her stuff!" Aiden whined.

Mac lay on the floor, diaper bag and over night bag by his sides, clothes strewn across the floor.

"I can't Aid… I'm too tired. You've had me do this ten times already." Mac panted.

Aiden frowned and marched over to him, sitting on his chest with her arms crossed.

"You know the babies aren't going to wait for you. And who's gonna take care of us? You can't load us all in the car and take care of Mom at the same time." Aiden told him.

Mac sighed, smiling.

"I know, Aiden. Gampa Sid and Gamma Darla are going to come over and stay with you guys while Mom and I are at the hospital." Mac assured her.

Aiden sighed, lying down on top of him, resting her head on her arms and watching him.

"You've got baggies under your eyes." She told him.

Mac laughed, holding her close.

"I know. It's hard for me to get sleep, what with Lindsay's nightmares, Danny waking up at odd hours and your mom thinking the babies are on their way." Mac yawned.

"You need to go to sleep, Dad. Why don't you call Gamma Darla? She'll take care of us while you sleep for a bit?" Aiden suggested.

Mac thought about it. When did his daughter get to be so smart? He should have thought about that hours ago… he really was going to drop dead on his feet if he didn't go to sleep. Stella was out right now with Jane Parsons buying baby clothes and looking at the house Mac had told her about.

"Great idea, honey. Let me up and I'll do just that." Mac said.

Aiden got off of him and helped him up, watching him stumble into the kitchen to make a phone call. She grinned and laughed. He looked like a zombie.

*

"Thanks again, Darla. I really need to sleep." Mac yawned, letting her into the apartment.

"Nonsense, Mac. You know I'd do anything for you, Stella and the kids. Don and Sheldon are still with Sid, so maybe I'll get them to sit and watch a movie… something to keep them quiet." Darla said, patting him on the hand.

Mac smiled.

"That would be wonderful. I'm gonna go lie down. Thanks again." He said.

He walked off into his bedroom, and flopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. He eyes closed and before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly… that was until he felt little fingers poking at his side.

Mac opened his eyes, seeing a pair of eyes looking at him from over the mattress. A tuft of golden brown hair told him who it was, even if the glasses and eyes didn't.

"Danny." He croaked.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Daddy… Gamma Darla is watching some girly movie with Lindsay and Aiden, and I thought I'd come and see if I could hang out with you." He whispered.

Mac smiled, and moved over in the big bed, helping him up and into it.

"Under the covers, Daddy. You don't want to catch a cold now." Danny instructed him.

Mac smiled, but did as he was told, pulling him close to his side.

"Tired, baby boy?" He said.

"Yuhuh. I've had a bust day." Danny yawned.

Mac smiled, removing his glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Danny smiled back at him, using his chest as his pillow. He snuggled in as close as he could, and Mac knew that he would be asleep within minutes. He let his fingers play though his hair, before he too was pulled off into a slumber the sleeping beauty would have been envious of.

~T.B.C.~


	4. Ready or Not Here They Come

"Ouch!" Stella whined.

Mac put down his paper and looked over at Stella, lying in the bed beside him.

"Are you okay, Stel?" He asked.

"No… the twins are fighting over their favorite spot to lay…right on top of my bladder!" Stella growled.

Mac snickered, and put his paper aside, moving down the bed to rest his head against Stella's stomach. He put his hand on her stomach as well, and he could feel the babies inside pushing against her stomach. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her tummy.

"You be nice to your Mommy." He scolded the twins.

Stella smiled.

"What?" Mac asked.

"I just think this is funny… any other time I was pregnant, if you put your head on my stomach, they would stop moving… I guess you lost your touch." Stella teased.

Mac feigned hurt, and put his hands back on her stomach, massaging her gently. She watched him, feeling the babies inside of her slowly calm down and stop moving around. Mac smiled at her and moved back up the bed to lie down beside her.

"Ass." She muttered.

Mac laughed gently, kissing her forehead. He pulled her close and started humming a gentle song, feeling her start to drop off to sleep… but not quite.

"Nice try, Mac Taylor! I'm not tired. If I sleep now, I'll be up at three in the morning." Stella told him.

"Sorry. You look tired and you have to start sleeping."

Stella was just about to open her mouth to argue when there was a soft knocking on their open door. Mac looked over and saw Lindsay standing there, holding her teddy.

"What's the matter, honey?" Stella asked.

"I don't feel good." She said.

Mac looked at Stella, and she smiled at him. He got up and went over to Lindsay, picking her up and holding her tight.

"You feel fine to me." He said.

"Daddy, that's not funny… I feel yucky." She whined.

Mac kissed her forehead and sat down on his bed with her on his chest. Stella sat up and ran a hand over Lindsay's head.

"You feel like you've got a bit of a fever, honey. I'll go and get you some medicine, you stay here with Daddy." Stella said, getting up.

Mac watched her go, the heat radiating off of Lindsay in waves. He shook his head gently. He knew that she shouldn't have had all the junk food at her birthday party this afternoon. As though Lindsay had heard what her Daddy was thinking, she muttered,

"I didn't want to celebrate my fourth birthday like this." She groaned.

Mac chuckled, holding her close.

"I know, baby. Mommy will get some medicine into you and then you'll start feeling better, okay?" Mac said.

Lindsay nodded, and Stella came in a few minutes later with the children's medicine. Mac moved Lindsay into a sitting position long enough for her to drink down the medicine her Mom had put into a cup for her, and letting her rest against his chest again. Mac watched her slowly start drifting off to sleep, and before long she was out like a light once again.

"This is not the best time for her to be getting sick." Stella mused.

"What're you talking about? When is it ever a good time for our children to get sick?" Mac joked.

Stella had that worried look on her face, and Mac frowned. She was standing at the edge of the bed, her face looking crossed between pain and embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Stella?" Mac asked.

"I think my water just broke." Stella said.

Mac frowned… now he knew what she meant for this not being a good time for Lindsay to be sick. Mac got up and pushed her gently down onto the bed, holding Lindsay and reaching for his phone. He flipped it open and dialed Sid's house.

"Don't worry, Stella. Everything's going to be fine." Mac said.

"You think I'd be better at this… every time I just feel like I lost control over my bladder." Stella murmured.

Mac smirked, and before he could try and sooth Stella's worries, Sid picked up on his end.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Sid. I know it's a bit late, but Stella's water broke and we need someone to watch over the kids." Mac said, slightly rushed.

"It's never too late. We'll be right over. " Sid said.

"Thanks, Sid. I'm going to ask Sarah, the woman across the hall to watch the kids until you get here." Mac said.

He was pacing the room, picking up Stella's overnight bag for the hospital and trying to keep her in the bed. Sid was talking to him, but he wasn't really listening. All he could think was, "Holy Shit this is happening again."

"Mac!" Stella growled.

He spun around and saw Stella grimacing.

"Shit, Sid I gotta go. Hurry okay? When the kids wake you can bring them to the hospital. Oh! Linds is sick, we just gave her some medicine… gotta go!" Mac said, hanging up.

"I've got to put Lindsay back into her bed. Can you put your coat on?" Mac asked.

Stella nodded, and Mac put Lindsay quickly, but quietly back into her bed, closing the door behind him. He ran back into the bedroom, helping Stella down the hall, overnight bags over his shoulder. He ran a soothing hand down her back, murmuring that they were going to get to the hospital in no time. Just when he thought they were Scott free, another voice peeped up.

"Daddy?"

Mac sighed and turned, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Danny? What is it?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby." Stella half moaned.

Danny's eyes went wide, and he scrambled back into the bedroom, coming back with his jacket on, glasses on his face and holding his boots.

"I'm coming too." He stated.

"Danny, you can't. I've got to take care of Mommy." Mac explained, moving her further down the hall towards the front door.

"But Daddy." Danny whimpered.

Stella turned around and looked at Danny.

"Come on, baby. Daddy's just getting himself wound up again. You can come with us." Stella smiled.

Danny grinned and ran towards the front door, pulling on his boots. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Stel, I can't take care of him and you at the same time." Mac whispered.

"Shut up, Mac. We can't just leave him awake, even if Sarah's going to watch over them." Stella hissed.

Mac sighed, but complied, pulling on his jacket and closing the apartment door behind the three of them. He went across the hall and knocked on Sarah's door. She opened it almost instantly, like she was expecting them.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sarah, it's Mac from across the hall. Could you look after the kids until Sid Hammerback gets here? Stella's in labor." He explained.

"Of course! I'll be right over with them. Hurry up now, you don't want her to have the child in the car, do you?" Sarah said, shooing them down the hall.

Mac smiled gratefully at her, and hurried Stella and Danny down to the car. This was going to be one hell of a time.

*

They finally got Stella into a room. She said the pain wasn't that bad when they first got into the hospital, but after insisting on walking to the room they gave her, the pain caught up with her. Now, she was lying on her side, face scrunched up and chewing on her lower lip. They were putting in an epidural.

"Daddy, what're they doing to Mommy?" Danny asked.

"They're giving her some medicine so she won't hurt anymore." Mac explained.

"Ever?" Danny asked again.

One of the nurses laughed, and Danny frowned at her. Mac smiled down at him, holding him close with one hand while Stella squeezed the hell out of his other hand.

"No, she'll feel pain, just not while the babies are coming out." Mac told him.

Danny nodded, watching his Mommy carefully, and making sure the doctors weren't hurting her.

"There you go, Stella. That should hold you off until they're born." Bea said.

Stella smiled at her Pediatrician, feeling the epidural numbing her body.

"Thanks."

"We'll be back to check on you periodically. You're only at five centimeters right now, so you've still got a ways to go. Try and get some sleep." She told Stella, leaving the room.

Mac got up and sat next to Stella on the bed, Danny choosing to stay in the chair. Mac smiled at her, running a hand through her hair.

"I have no idea how you do this, baby. I can honestly say I would've given up after the first one if it'd been up to me." Mac teased.

"Just goes to show that women are stronger than men." She teased back.

"Now what do we do?" Danny asked around his thumb.

Stella looked at her and smiled.

"Now we wait."

*

It hadn't taken long for Stella to become fully dilated, but that was to be expected; she'd had four kids before this. The doctor's came in, Bea following with them, and told her that she could starts pushing as soon as she felt the first contraction.

"You can do this, Stella. Just like last time." Bea said.

"Only twice as long." Stella moaned.

Mac smiled, holding a damp towel to her forehead. He felt someone tugging on his pant leg, and he turned, looking down at Danny.

"I don't wanna be here for this part." He wavered.

"Okay, baby boy," He turned to Stella, "I'm going to see if Sid is here yet, and bring Danny outside with them. I won't be long."

He kissed her forehead before taking Danny up in his arms, letting him lean down to give his Mommy a kiss too.

"You behave, and don't run around, okay?" Stella told him.

"Okay, Mommy." Danny nodded.

Mac took him from the room, heading down to the visitor's lounge. He was grateful to find that Sid, Darla and his children were all there.

"How's she doing, Mac?" Sid asked.

"She's going to start pushing any time now. I just came to bring Danny down here." Mac said.

Don jumped up and ran to Mac, the other following him.

"Are the babies here yet? When can we see Mommy? What's going on?" They asked.

Mac smiled, putting Danny down.

"Calm down, guys. Mommy's fine, the babies aren't here yet, but I have to go and help Mommy, all right? The next time I come down, you should be able to come in and see Mommy and the babies, okay?" He said.

They nodded, going to sit back down, expect for Sheldon. He looked up at Mac, frowning.

"What is it, Sheldon?" Mac asked, knowing his son's 'question' face.

"You don't need to help Mom… she can push by herself. Can I come with you and watch?" He asked.

"I don't think you'd like that. There are tons of people in the room, and they're all busying around your Mother.' Mac said.

"In other words, no. I understand." Sheldon shrugged, going to sit down next to Sid.

Mac looked at Sid, and caught the smile. Mac shook his head, walking out of the room and back down to where Stella was. When he walked in, they had moved Stella onto her back, and had her feet in the stirrups. She was moaning in pain, and Mac immediately went to her side.

"It's okay, baby I'm here." Mac soothed.

Stella nodded, squeezing Mac's hand tight. He tried not to let Stella see his grimace at the shot of pain running through his hand, biting on his lip. He remembered all the other times they had been through this, and he smiled gently. Each had their moments that stood out in his mind, and this one would be no different.

"Okay, that's great Stella. Keep pushing." Bea told her.

Stella took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She also squeezed Mac's hand as hard as she could. Mac had forgotten how strong of a grip she had.

*

"Beautiful." Mac murmured.

Stella smiled up at him. It had taken her so long to push both babies out, but she had done it. The doctors took care of her, made sure her babies were healthy and cleaned her up a little for when the kids came in to see their Mom.

Stella was holding their little boy, and Mac was holding their little girl. Both were sound asleep, and two of the eight most gorgeous people he knew.

"What about a name?" Stella asked.

"Hmm? Names, right. Well, we both liked Adam, didn't we? Why don't we call him Adam?" Mac suggested.

"Adam. Adam Ross Taylor. Cute name." Stella laughed gently.

Mac smiled at her, running one finger down the cheek of his daughter. A few seconds later, the door to Stella's room burst open, and five kids rushed in, crowding around Stella.

"Can I see? Can I hold one of them? What are we going to call them? Where are we going to live?" Were the questions that flew her way.

"Hey, kids come on. Give your Mom some space." Mac said.

Don climbed up and sat on the edge of the bed. Sheldon took the chart that was at the end of his mom's bed, leafing through it, trying to make sense of it all. Danny sat with Aiden and Sid, leaving Darla to coo over Stella and Adam, and Lindsay to stand in front of Mac, arms outstretched.

Mac smiled at her, and carefully picked her up so she could sit in his lap and look at her new baby sister.

"Do I still get to help you pick out a name, Daddy?" She asked.

"Of course, baby. What did you come up with?"

"Well, I thought of a few names that she might like to have. First I thought of Millie. Then I thought, Ava." Lindsay said.

Mac smiled, holding her closer to him.

"And what did you decide?" He asked.

Lindsay smiled up at him, and pulled the blanket away from her sister's face, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Jessica. Jessica Millie Taylor." She said and laughed when Jess squirmed.

Mac grinned down at Lindsay, kissing her forehead.

"That's a beautiful name, Lindsay. I think she'll be happy with it." Mac said to her.

Lindsay smiled up at him, and hopped off of his lap to go and tell her Mommy the name she had decided on. Mac watched her go; hearing Stella tell her what a beautiful name it was that she had picked out. Stella looked up at him, and he knew the name was a final decision. He looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled again.

"Hello, Jess. You're gonna fit right in."

T.B.C.


	5. Back in Time Just a little bit

Everyone is afraid of something. It's inevitable that you won't be afraid of something, even if it's in your subconscious. Danny didn't know he was afraid of small places until his brother Louie locked him in the dumb waiter at his aunts' house. Mac didn't know he was afraid of heavy gunfire until he came back from Beirut.

Right now, Mac was outside a building, where a hostage situation was taking place inside. There was a shoot out right around the corner. He was looking across the gap at Danny, who looked just as scared as he did.

Mac peeked around the corner, and saw that SWAT had taken out the "bad guys". He walked forward, gun still drawn, but hanging at his side. Danny followed closely behind him while he walked up to the SWAT leader.

"Everyone okay?" He asked.

"Yes sir. No casualties… well, except for those assholes." He sneered.

Mac nodded, turning to Danny when a shot rang out. The surprised look on Danny's face horrified him. He fell in slow motion and Mac ran towards him, dropping his gun.

"Danny? Danny look at me, stay with me." Mac called.

He cradled Danny in his arms while SWAT took out the sniper. Danny had tears streaming down his face. Mac held him closer, pressing a hand against the wound in his gut.

"Mac… am I gonna be okay?" He asked.

Mac smiled at him, nodding despite the blood and tears being shed.

"Yeah. You're going to be fine."

Danny laughed gently, blood coming out of his mouth. He reached a hand up and grabbed hole of Mac's collar.

"You're a bad liar, Mac." He smiled.

Mac sniffed.

"I know… but you're not gonna die Danny. I won't let you." Mac told him.

Danny nodded, looking away from him.

"I can't feel anything." He said.

Mac sniffed, blinking away tears. He couldn't see through them, Danny was just a big blur in front of him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, but he refused to look away from the man dying in his arms.

"I'm not going to forget you, Danny. You're a good man… and I take back everything bad I said about you."

Danny looked back at him.

"You been spreading rumors, boss?" He teased.

Mac laughed gently, but nodded, leaning his head against Danny's.

"I'm sorry, Danny… God don't go." He sobbed.

Danny was strangely comforted by Mac's show of emotions. He wrapped his hand around Mac's neck, holding him to him. He couldn't feel anything except for the heat radiating from Mac's forehead.

"Love you." He whispered.

Mac sobbed harder, pulling back to look at Danny. He touched Danny's face, tracing his lips with his fingers.

"I love you too, Danny. I should've told you sooner." He sniffed.

Danny wiped away Mac's tears, and pulled him close for a chaste kiss.

"Don't forget about me… get married again, and name your golden child after me, okay?" Danny instructed.

Mac laughed.

"I can't get married again."

"Then adopt. Don't wallow in your guilt… I don't want you to be alone… 'sides, Stella's single, and you guys make a great couple." Danny teased.

Mac sniffed and nodded, hugging Danny close to his body. He could have told you the exact time that Danny died in his arms; the exact time he felt Danny's life slip between his fingers. They say you have nothing to fear but fear itself… but Mac wasn't too sure about that.

END


	6. The Golden Child

Danny sat on the floor, looking up as his Daddy and Mommy played withy the new babies, Adam and Jess. Don and Sheldon were playing cards, Aiden and Lindsay were playing house… and Danny was by himself, on the floor. He knew he shouldn't be upset… Daddy told him that he would have to give things up for the new babies… but he missed his Daddy… Daddy was looking at Adam the way he used to look at him.

Danny sighed, and got up off the floor, climbing up onto the couch.

"That's an awfully big sigh to come from a four year old, Danny." Don said.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Don looked over at Sheldon, and put his cards down.

"I fold." He said.

Danny watched Don get up and come over to him, taking his hand and leading him down the hall to their bedroom. He shut the door and walked them over to Danny's bed, sitting down. Danny climbed up beside him, crossing his legs and looking at him, confused.

"Danny, what's wrong?" He asked.

Danny sighed again.

"I miss Daddy."

"Dad's right outside… it's not like he's gone away or something." Don said.

"I know, but… he plays more with Adam and Jess and I want him to myself again."

Don took in a deep breath, before turning back to his baby brother.

"Listen, Dan-o. Dad's got his hands full. So does Mom, and they're doing the best they can. You have to understand that you're going to have to share. I had to do it every time a new sister or brother was born and you have to do the same thing." Don tried to explain.

Danny sniffed, wiping at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Don in a hug. Don smiled gently, holding his brother close. He knew exactly what Danny was going through. It was hard making room for a new baby, but it was something that had to be done.

"Sorry Donnie… I think is got snots on your t-shirt." Danny said, blushing.

Don smiled, trying not to be grossed out. He grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the nightstand and wiped as much of Danny's snot off the front of his shirt as he could.

"It's okay, Danny. Just, try not to be such a baby about this? You'll get used to it. It's not like they love you any less." Don shrugged, leaving the room.

Danny lay down on his bed and sighed. It still hurt the same.

*

"Danny? Danny, c'mon you need a bath." Mac shook his son awake.

Danny squirmed, rubbing his nose on his hand and looking up at Mac.

"Hi Daddy." He yawned.

"Hi, baby. Now, come on. You need to have a bath then you can go back to sleep, okay?" Mac said.

Danny nodded, and held his hands out to Mac, who took him up in his arms and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. He saw his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy.

"You okay, baby boy?"

"Yeah… Donnie and I talked for a bit and I was a little sad." He admitted.

Mac smiled. He knew why Danny was sad… who knew he would be so sensitive? But, he wouldn't want him to be any different. Mac walked them into the bathroom, and sat Danny down, turning on the bath.

"Daddy?" Danny called.

"Yes, baby?" Mac answered.

He had filled the tub for the most part, and was helping Danny out of his clothes. Danny looked up at him, biting his lip.

"Tell me a story while I'm in the tub?" He asked.

Mac smiled.

"Sure, Danny."

Mac helped him into the tub and got him settled, picking up a washcloth and rubbing the soap into it before rubbing it over Danny's shoulders and back.

"Let's see… how about the story of your name? Where you got it? I haven't told you that one before." Mac suggested.

Danny smiled up at him.

"Yes please, Daddy."

Mac smiled.

"Well… I worked with a man named Danny, a long time ago. We were really great friends, and he was a really great friend with your Mommy too.

"One day, Danny and I were working and we had to call in some more police to take care of the bad guys. They told us it was okay to go in and do our job, but they forgot one of the bad guys."

Mac took in a deep breath, washing Danny's hair now.

"We didn't know there was another bad guy there, and he… well, he shot Danny."

"Did Danny die?" Danny asked quietly.

Mac nodded, not able to find his own voice. Mac lifted Danny out of the tub now, and was drying him off.

"Before he did, he asked me to do something for him. He told me to name one of my children after him so I wouldn't forget about him… he wanted me to pick the smartest, bravest child, the one who was most like him; light spirited and loving." Mac said gently.

He looked at Danny, who was crying gently. His son walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I love you Daddy… thank you for giving me my name." He sniffed.

Mac smiled, holding his baby close to him. He had kindly left out the part where he had loved Danny more than anyone could ever know. But now, he had his son, Danny. His pride and joy… his golden child.

"I love you too baby boy. I always will." He whispered against his hair.

END


	7. The Beach, The Pirates and The Whiner

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to the beach?" Lindsay asked.

Stella smiled down at her. She picked Lindsay up and gave her a kiss.

"I guess we could. Daddy and I both have the day off. Why don't you go and tell Daddy about it, and I'll get our swim suits and towels?"

Lindsay giggled but complied, running down the hall and calling for Mac. Stella stood up and huffed. On the floor in front of her were Adam and Jenny, fighting over the same toy. Jenny was hiccupping, small bouts of crying escaping her lips.

"Come on, you two don't fight." She said.

She took the toy from them and put it away, smiling gently.

"If you can't share, neither one of you get it." She told them.

Adam and Jess both looked at their Mommy then looked at each other. Adam started giggling, waving his arms in the air. This provoked Jess to do the same thing, and Stella couldn't contain her own laughter. The two swung from one mood right into another, which meant not much fussing over anything. They were normally very happy babies.

"Stella? Are we going to the beach?" Mac asked, walking in.

"I thought so. We should call Sid and Darla, and get them to meet us. That way, someone will be able to take care of those two." Stella said.

Mac smiled, and bent over to pick up Adam, giving Stella a kiss on the way back up.

"Sounds good. But, we'd better work on getting the kids ready now."

*

And hour later, Mac and Stella had wormed their kids into their swimming clothes, and doused them in sunscreen. It hadn't taken nearly as long to get them into the van, or to drive down to the beach. They pulled up beside Sid's unavoidable red-hot Ford Focus.

"Yay! I love the beach!" Aiden giggled, undoing her booster seat and helping Lindsay with hers.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Don muttered.

"Come on, Donnie, it's the beach! It's fun!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"You don't burn when you go to the beach." Don said.

"But Donnie, there's ice cream, and hot dogs and sand! You have to love sand at least, especially when it gets in your swim trunks and then Daddy has to give you an extra long bath." Danny smiled.

Mac opened the sliding door helping Lindsay and Aiden down.

"Stay with your mother, or Gampa and Gamma." He said.

"Yup!" Aiden called, running around the front of the van to jump into Sid's arms.

"I brought my bucket!" He heard her exclaim.

Mac smiled, and climbed in the back to unhook Adam and Jess from their car seats. Stella came to the door, ready to grab one or both of the babies.

"Mom, did we bring my scuba stuff?" Sheldon asked.

"It's in the back. Why don't you and don go and get it okay?" She said.

Sheldon nodded and opened the other sliding door, he and Don running around to open the back. Darla went to help them and Mac passed Adam and Jess to Stella.

"Here you go." Mac said with a grin.

"Thanks, Mac. Darla, do you want to take one of them?" She asked.

"I'd love to! Come to Gamma, Jessica. We're going to have lots of fun today." She grinned, taking Jess from Stella.

"Um, Daddy? Can I get out now too?" Danny asked.

Mac smiled.

"I don't know…" He teased.

Danny pouted, using his best puppy-dog face. Mac broke into a smile and helped Danny out of his booster seat, and before long the family was trudging through the sand towards the beach.

"I want to build a sand castle!" Sheldon said.

"Can I help?" Don asked.

"I guess so. But I'm the construction man, so you have to do as I say."

Sid laughed, running his fingers through Don's hair.

"You're going to need a haircut soon, Don." He said.

"Nuh-uh I like it this way just fine. Besides, I'm gonna break the record for longest hair on a twelve year-old." He smiled up at Sid.

"Okay then."

They found a spot on the beach close to the water and spread the blanket down. Stella and Darla set up the kiddy tent to put Adam and Jess in so they wouldn't burn.

"Mommy let's go swim!" Lindsay said.

"Okay sweetie. Take off your shirt and we'll put it in the bag." Stella said.

Lindsay wiggled her way out of the shirt and gave it to Stella, waiting for her and Aiden to do the same thing.

"Let's go!" Aiden said, grabbing her Mom's hand.

Mac watched Stella get pulled down towards the beach, and then turned to look at Sheldon and Don, setting up the perimeters for their castle. Then it dawned on him… where was Danny?

He turned around and saw Danny, sitting with his back to Mac.

"What're you doing, Danny?"

Danny turned and smiled at Mac.

"I'm putting sand in my bathing suit." He said with a grin.

"Don't do that." Mac scolded.

Danny scowled.

'Why not? It feels good."

Mac bit back a laugh, and sat in the sand net to Danny.

"It might feel good now, but it's not going to feel good when it gets all wet." Mac pointed out.

"Who said I'm gonna get wet?" Danny smiled.

"Aren't you going to go swimming?" Mac asked.

Danny thought for a second. He stood up and started shaking the sand out of his shorts, his hands going down the front to pull the suit away from him. Mac was amazed at how much sand had fallen out of his bathing suit. He shook his head.

"You want to go swim now, baby boy?" Mac asked.

"What about them?" He asked, pointing at his brothers.

"They're building a sand castle. Besides, Gampa and Gamma are here if they need help." Mac said.

Danny's face broke into a grin.

"Okay Daddy. Help me take this off please?" He raised his hands above his head.

Mac smiled and helped Danny out of his t-shirt, before taking his glasses and placing them in the glasses case.

"Don't forget your shirt, Daddy. Mommy didn't pack a spare in case this one gets wet." Danny said.

"Alright, Danny." Mac said.

He took off his own shirt, fixing his sunglasses. He held his hand out to Danny, who took it, and pulled him towards the beach. They passed Sid and Darla cooing over the babies, and Danny yelled out to them,

"I'm going swimming!"

"Maybe you'll catch a fish!" Sid called back.

Danny looked up at Mac.

"Are there fish in there?" He asked.

"Probably, but not close to where we'll be swimming." Mac said.

Danny nodded, and before long they were at the water. It lapped at their feet and Danny shrieked.

"It's cold!" He yelped.

"Of course it is, it's the ocean." Mac explained.

Another wave was coming towards them, and Danny watched it, stomping his feet impatiently. Mac walked closer to the water. The waves were breaking on their legs now, and Danny's teeth were chattering.

"D-d-d-d-daddy." Danny said.

"Yes, baby boy?" Mac asked.

He looked down at Danny, who was holding his hands up to Mac, and watching the waves coming towards them.

"Quick Daddy! Another one's coming!" He exclaimed.

Mac picked Danny up just as the wave crashed, and held his son close.

"Too cold?" He asked.

"Mommy says I just have to get used to it." Danny said, teeth still chattering.

Mac chuckled and held Danny closer yet, walking out to where Stella was with Aiden and Lindsay.

"Hey there." Stella smiled, leaning in to give Mac a kiss. Mac smiled, kissing her back a second time. Stella looked down at the boy trying to burrow into Mac.

"Are you cold, Danny?" She asked.

Danny shook his head no, and Aiden came splashing towards them.

"Danny! Danny come play in the water! Look, I found mermaid's hair!" She said, holding up a long piece of seaweed.

Danny looked down at her, then across at his Mom and Lindsay.

"Is it real Mermaid's hair?" He asked her.

"I don't know… maybe we should find some, and then Mommy and Daddy can run tests and tell us if it is." Lindsay suggested.

Danny nodded. And looked over at Mac.

"Can I get down? Aiden found Mermaid's hair." Danny said.

"She did? Well, I guess you'll just have to go and check it out for yourself." Mac said.

He put Danny down and watched him struggle to make his way towards Aiden, who was holding the seaweed out to him with a huge grin on her face. He smiled. The water wasn't that deep on them, but Danny was walking on tiptoes, trying to keep himself as much out of the water as he possibly could.

"What do you say, Lindsay? Do you want to go look at the Mermaid hair?" Stella asked her.

"No… I want to go swimming with Daddy." She smiled.

Stella passed Lindsay over to Mac and smiled.

"I'll go and make sure they don't try to eat the stuff." She said.

Mac smiled, and bounced Lindsay on his hip.

"Should we go deeper?" He asked.

The water was just past his knees.

"Okay Daddy." She said.

They moved out further so the water was a waist level on Mac, and he swung himself around in wide circles, dipping down so Lindsay was getting wet too. She was laughing and so was he.

"Daddy! Daddy the Mermaid's hair is attacking me!" He heard Danny screaming.

He turned around and saw Danny running towards Stella, looking back at the seaweed that was attached to his foot.

"Don't worry Danny! Mommy's got you." He called back.

"Danny's afraid of everything." Lindsay said.

Mac looked at her.

"He's not afraid of everything."

"Yes he is. He's afraid of bees, and cats, and the bears and monkeys in the zoo, and spiders, and loud noises and Mermaid's hair." Lindsay said, listing off the things on her fingers.

Mac chuckled.

"Well, maybe he's afraid of a few things. But he's not afraid of-"

"And fish! Daddy, Danny's afraid of fish too!" She interrupted him.

Mac laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Maybe you're right. But don't tell Danny I agreed with you okay?" He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because Danny will be upset." He explained.

Lindsay nodded.

"I think I'm going to go and lie down with Adam and Jess. I'm tired." She said.

"Okay."

Mac walked her back to dry land, letting her down and watching her run up to their blanket. Sid pulled out her fuzzy pink towel and wrapped her in it, pulling her down to sit with him. He smiled.

"Full speed ahead!" Sheldon yelled.

He turned just in time to see Sheldon and Don running towards him full speed. They both had grins on their faces, and they jumped on Mac when they got close enough.

"Gotcha!" Don smiled, wrapping his arms around Mac's legs.

Sheldon laughed, attacking Mac's middle. Mac smiled down at them, and ran a hand through each of their hair.

"And what are you guys pretending to be?" He asked.

"We're pirates!" Sheldon said.

"And you're our victim! Arrr!" Don growled.

Mac pretended to fight against them, letting himself be led towards their castle.

"Hit the deck, victim!" Sheldon scowled.

Mac sat down on the sand. Don pushed him down onto his back, and he felt something digging into his spine.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Buried treasure… a rock's the best we could do. But you're going to protect it!" Don smiled.

"Oh I am?" He said.

"Yup. You're going to guard the treasure, and Gamma is going to take us swimming." Sheldon said.

"And if I refuse?"

Don looked at Sheldon, and they both lunged at Mac, attacking him once again. Don sat on his chest and pointed at him with his finger a scowl on his face.

"You will protect this treasure or my name isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!" He proclaimed.

"Hey! I'm Captain Jack!" Sheldon whined.

"Nuh-uh I called him first." Don said.

"Daddy I want to be Captain Jack." Sheldon pouted.

'"Why can't you both be Captain Jack?" Mac suggested.

"No! There's only one real Captain Jack and I'm him!" Don said, folding his arms over his chest.

Sheldon sighed.

"Who am I then?"

"Blue beard." Don said.

Mac laughed.

"Where have you heard of blue beard?" He asked.

"Discovery channel." Don shrugged.

*

"Okay, you girls behave yourselves, and you too Sheldon." Stella said.

"We will Mom, don't worry." Sheldon smiled.

She leaned forward and gave each on a kiss before closing the door. She leaned down to look at Sid through the window.

"Thanks for taking them in such short notice." She smiled.

"It's not a problem. Good thing we've got some of their spare clothes at our house." He smiled.

"Try not to keep them up late like last time?" She said.

"Don't worry about it, Stella. I'll make sure they go to bed when they're supposed to." Darla said.

"Thanks again. See you guys tomorrow! I love you!"

"Love you too!" They called to her.

Stella stood back and watched the car pull away from the beach, leaving her with the twins, Danny, Don and Mac.

"Come on, Danny we've got to go." Mac said.

"I don't want to!" He cried.

Mac sighed.

"We've got to go home now, baby boy. It's getting late and you need a bath." He said.

Danny stuck his tongue out at Mac and ran back towards the beach.

"Daniel Thomas Taylor you get your sorry butt back here right now or you'll be grounded!" He shouted.

Stella giggled, and Mac shot her a look.

"What? It's cute." She said.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when it's you chasing him down the beach next time." He mumbled.

She watched Mac take off after Danny, catching up to him quickly and scooping him up. She could hear Danny sobbing loudly, and kicking at Mac. She sighed. Turning back to the van, she looked at the twins, who were asleep in their car seats.

"Everything ready to go, Don?" She asked.

She went around to the back of the van, seeing that Don had managed to get all their things piled neatly into the back.

"Yup, everything's good to go, Mom." He smiled.

Stella closed the trunk, and followed Don back around to the side of the van where he climbed in, and looked over at Mac and Danny, who were slowly and noisily making their way towards them.

"Why is Danny crying?" He asked.

"He doesn't want to leave." Stella said.

Don shook his head, and got in.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Danny screamed.

"I know, I'm just a great big meany aren't I?" Mac commented.

He huffed, and got Danny into his booster seat.

"Danny… Danny, damn it stop squirming!" He cursed.

Danny's eyes went wide, and he stopped his moving. Mac looked at him and sighed. His eyes were big and quickly dampening, and his bottom lip was quivering. He tipped his head back and let out a huge sobbing howl. Mac sighed, and looked over at Stella, who was laughing.

"Danny, I'm sorry. Shh… look, come here." Mac said.

He picked Danny up in his arms and moved away from the van, not wanting to wake up his sleeping babies. Danny stayed stiff as a board in Mac's arms, and no amount of back rubbing was making him calm down. Stella clocked her tongue and walked over, holding her arms out.

"He's over tired. Come here, baby. Come see Mommy." She cooed.

Danny launched himself into Stella's arms, immediately curling into her touch and calming down to sniffles and hiccups. She smiled at Mac over Danny's shoulder and reached out to take his hand. He gave her a half smile, before moving around to the other side of the van and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Okay now Danny?" She asked gently.

She felt Danny nod against her shoulder, and she moved to put him into his booster seat.

The drive home was short, and both don and Danny had fallen asleep by the time they got home. Mac left Stella to grab up Danny, and he shook Don gently awake.

"Are we home?" He asked sleepily.

"We are. Come on, I need your help with the bags." He said.

Don got out and grabbed some of the bags, and Mac took the twins. They made it upstairs in one trip this time, instead of two, and had gotten everyone settled into bed. Stella said her final goodnights to the boys, and went in search of Mac. She found him on the front porch, sitting on the steps. She sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"It hurt." He said.

"Danny didn't mean it."

"I know, but it hurt me. Danny and I are really close and… and it just hurt." He admitted.

Stella sighed and linked her arm around Mac's.

"I think it's mainly because of his name, you know? I mean, I… I loved Danny so much, and it still hurts me to think about it." Mac finished.

"I know Mac. But I know Danny's up there looking down and smiling at the beautiful family we've created. He's happy for us… for you." Stella said.

Mac looked at her, a small amount of tears building in his eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss, holding her closer.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too… but Mac I think we've got to cut back on the love-making until one or both of us get fixed. I don't know about you, but I'm thinking seven kids are enough." She laughed.

Mac chuckled, but nodded.

"I think you're right. This family is perfect as it is." He said.

They looked back out at the sky, and Stella started laughing silently.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"We are going to have waaay too many grand-kids." She laughed.

"You're thinking of grand-kids already? Stel, our oldest is only twelve."

"I know, but I mean, if each of them have two kids… that's fourteen already. We're gonna need a bigger boat." She snickered.

Mac laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmhmm… and I can't wait."

END


	8. The Tree

Stella was at work the day that Don and Danny decided that it would be fun to climb the tree in the backyard. Mac was sitting on the deck watching over Jess and Adam, while Lindsay and Aiden were playing in the sand box. Sheldon was sitting beside him, reading a book. He had been so engrossed in watching the young twins interact, that he hadn't noticed how high Danny had climbed… until he heard the crying.

Looking up, he saw Danny half way up the tall tree, arms wrapped tight around one of the high branches. Mac's heart rapped in his chest, and he got up, running over to where Don was standing on the ground, looking up.

"Daddy!" Danny cried.

""It's okay, baby boy. Hold on, I'm coming." He called.

He turned to Don.

"Keep an eye on your brother and sister for me while I get Danny. And when I get back the two of you are in so much trouble." He said.

Don nodded, and Mac started up the tree. He kept his eyes on Danny, and when he started getting closer, he could see he was shaking. Mac sighed. He had been okay when Danny and Don wanted to climb the tree, but told them not to go too high or they might get stuck… but Don could climb higher than Danny, and Danny wanted to show his older brother that he could climb the highest. They'd started a race, and by the time Danny realized that Don had played a trick on him, and had climbed down the tree instead of up, he was really high up. 'Better add fear of heights to his list of fears.' Mac thought.

"Danny, how're you doing?" He asked, still climbing.

"I'm scared! I'm gonna fall!" He cried.

"No you're not, baby boy. I'm almost there. Hang on a little longer sweetie."

Mac climbed further and found a spot to brace himself across from Danny. He reached his hands out and took Danny around the middle.

"I'm here baby, c'mere." He called.

Danny sniffed and let go of the tree, letting himself be drawn into Mac's arms. He wrapped his arms around Mac's neck and cried, still shaking with fear.

"Alright, we're going to climb back down the tree now, okay Danny?" Mac whispered.

"Okay Daddy… I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You bet your bippy you are." Mac said.

He climbed carefully down the tree, Danny holding onto him tightly. When they were finally on the ground, Mac wrapped his arms back around Danny's still shaking body and rocked him back and forth.

"Let's go inside kids, okay? Mom should be home soon." He said.

The kids went inside, and sat in front of the TV, waiting for their mom to come home.

"Donnie, come with me." Mac said.

Don sighed and trudged towards Mac, who was still holding Danny in his arms. They went and sat at the kitchen table. Don rested his head on his hands and waited for the speech to start.

"I didn't have a problem with you two climbing the tree, but I gave you two rules. What were they, boys?"

"Don't climb too high." Danny sniffed.

"And if one of us got out of the tree, we both had to get out of the tree." Don rolled his eyes.

"That's right. And you both broke my rules."

"That's not true! I didn't climb as high as Danny so I only broke one rule!" Don shouted.

"Don't shout at me, young man or you'll be going to be early tonight." He growled.

"I don't care! This is stupid! If Danny hadn't gotten scared neither of us would have got in trouble. This is bullshit!" Don yelled.

His eyes went wide as soon as the words left his lips, and he clapped his hands over his mouth. Mac could see the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, and he sighed.

"Danny, why don't you go play okay? I have to talk to Don." Mac said quietly.

Danny nodded and slipped off of his lap, going into the playroom down the hall. Mac looked over at Don, who hadn't moved, eyes still on Mac. He motioned him over with his hand, and Don got up and went over to him. Mac lifted him up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Where'd you hear that word, Donnie?" He asked gently.

"You said it once… I'm sorry." He sniffed.

"It's okay. I'm not going to punish you this time, but if I hear another word like that come out of your mouth, you're going to be grounded and I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

Don nodded, and looked up at Mac.

"So… am I grounded for climbing the tree?" He asked in a small voice.

"Not for climbing the tree, but for breaking a promise. You gave me your word you'd stick to my rules, and your word is everything." Mac said softly.

"Never break a promise." Don said.

"That's right. So, you're grounded for a week. No TV, no computer, no video games, and no tree climbing." Mac said.

"What about Danny! He has to get the same punishment as me!" Don argued.

"He will, trust me. Now, why don't you help me get some things ready for supper, so your mom won't be overwhelmed when she gets home?"

*

Supper was a handful, as usual. Trying to get seven kids to eat their food and not throw it at each other or on the floor was quite a task for two parents. By the time everyone had finished eating, the twins had gotten more food on them than in them, and Lindsay and Aiden had gotten into a small food fight.

As part of their punishment, Danny and Don were going to clean up the kitchen. Don was doing the dishes with Stella, and Danny was cleaning up the mess on the floor. Mac was sitting in the living room with Adam and Jess on his lap.

"Daddy." Mac said.

Adam looked at him, staring, and then he broke into a smile.

"Da-"

"Dee!" Jess exclaimed.

Mac chuckled. She was always finishing Adam's sentences for him, and vice versa. He had been trying to get the kids to call him Daddy for the past month, but this is as far as he'd gotten.

"That's close, guys. This time, Jess, let Adam try and say it okay angel? All right Adam. Who am I? What's my name?" He talked to them.

Stella was watching from the doorway, smiling. She and Don and Danny had finished cleaning up, and had sent both boys to their rooms for quiet time. She had checked in on Lindsay, Aiden and Sheldon, who were sitting and watching Finding Nemo.

"Come on, Adam. Say my name."

Adam smiled and giggled, pointing at Mac.

"Dada!" He said.

Mac's face broke into a grin and he gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"That's right. I'm Dada." Mac said.

Adam looked over at Jess, still pointing at Mac.

"Dada," he said, and then pointed to her, "Poo!" He laughed.

"That's not nice, Adam. You're sister is not poo." Mac frowned.

Stella grinned and went to sit beside Mac, giving him a kiss.

"Finally got him to say Dada, did you?"

"Yup. Unfortunately, he keeps on calling Jessica poo…" He muttered.

Stella smiled, and opened her hands to Adam, who threw himself forward into her arms. She held him against her and pointed at Jess.

"Jessica. That's Jess. Can you say Jess?" She asked.

Adam looked very confused, looking between Stella, Mac and Jess, before settling on sneezing and yelling "poo!" at Jess.

Stella laughed gently.

"We've got to break him of that habit sooner or later." Stella said.

"Of course we do… any easier way of saying Jess?" Mac asked.

Stella thought, shrugging when she couldn't think of anything. Mac opened his mouth to suggest something, when Adam interrupted him.

"Ess!" Adam cried.

Mac looked down at Adam.

"Ess?" He asked.

Adam grinned at him.

"Dada, Ess, Mama." He said, pointing to each of them.

Stella nodded.

"Okay then. Well, I guess that works." She said.

Mac smiled.

"Hopefully, he'll grow out of calling her that…" Mac said.

Stella laughed, smiling brightly. She leaned her head on Mac's shoulder, letting Adam play with the necklace she was wearing. She could feel Jess's fingers playing with her hair, and Mac's hand snaking its way around her waist.

"We should get them to bed soon." She yawned.

"Yeah… in a few more minutes." Mac promised.

*

"Good night, my loves." Mac said, kissing both Jess and Adam before Stella took them into their room to get them ready for bed.

He stood in the middle of the hall in a daze until he felt someone tugging on his pant leg.

"Daddy?"

Mac looked down at Lindsay, who put her arms up to him. He smiled and picked her up, sitting her on one hip.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" He asked.

"Aiden and I were just talking about babies… I have two questions. Are you and Mommy going to have more, and where do they come from."

Mac could feel his face blushing slightly, and he cleared his throat.

"Mommy and I aren't going to have any more babies… we've got our hands full with you kids. As for where they come from… I don't suppose you'd believe that a huge bird comes and drops them off?"

"Nope, not unless the bird is inside Mommy's tummy. I know the baby is in Mommy's tummy, but how does it get there?" She asked.

Mac sighed.

"That's a Mommy question. Next girls day you can ask her, how about that?"

Lindsay nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" He asked.

"Just a little. Are you tired?" She asked.

"Just a little." He grinned at her.

Lindsay sighed and Mac walked her back to her and Aiden's room, where Aiden was busy getting her bed things ready.

"Hi Dad." She said.

"Hi Aiden. Almost ready for bed, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yup. I just gotta brush my teeth." She said, leaving the room.

Mac smiled, and brought Lindsay over to her bed, letting her go. She smiled up at him, and he helped her under the covers, kissing her forehead. Aiden came back in the room and got into her bed, waiting for Mac to come over and kiss her goodnight as well.

Mac sat on the edge of her bed.

"Teeth all clean now?"

"Yup. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Aiden." He said.

He gave her a kiss as well, and shut the door behind him when he left. He ran into Stella in the hall, and he smirked. Her hair was messy, and she had a line of drool trailing down one side of her shirt, and a trail of puke down the other.

"Adam threw up on me… I think he might be getting sick." Stella said.

"There's some Baby medicine in the bathroom. Might as well give him a little to settle his stomach." Mac suggested.

Stella nodded and walked by him. Mac smiled and continued his rounds. By the time he made it to Danny's room, one would think the young boy would have fallen asleep. He was far from it, however.

Mac found him in his bed, reading his favorite book. Mac couldn't suppress the smile that came to his face. Danny had finally figured out how to read, and would read anything and everything to anyone he could.

"Hey baby boy, are you ready for bed?"

"I'm not tired, Daddy. Can't I just read for a little longer?" Danny asked.

Mac sat beside him on the bed.

"I guess you can. Do you want to read it to me?"

Danny smiled up at him.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't fall asleep." Danny said.

"I promise, baby. I'll stay awake."

Danny grinned and started to read. Stella came to the door just in time to see Danny finish the book, and pull the covers up and around Mac, giving him a good night kiss on the cheek and settling down beside him. She smiled and sighed. She was the luckiest woman on the face of the earth and she knew it.

END


	9. Christmas is Coming

They were sitting in the audience; Stella, Mac, Darla, and Lindsay, looking up at the kids singing on the stage. Lindsay grinned, and tapped her dad on the arm.

"I can see Donnie and Sheldon! Look Daddy, there they are!" She exclaimed.

Mac smiled.

"I can see them too, Lindsay." Mac said.

Lindsay smiled up at him and looked back up at the stage, waving at Don. She waved and waved, but Don wouldn't wave back. Pouting, Lindsay tugged on Mac's sleeve.

"Daddy, why won't he wave at me?" She asked.

Mac sighed. He picked her up into his arms.

"He can't wave at you, Lindsay because he's singing. They're not allowed to wave when they sing." Mac explained.

Lindsay nodded.

"Okay. When can I sing at the Christmas concerts?" She asked.

"As soon as you go to school." Mac told him.

Lindsay smiled.

"I don't have too much longer to wait then." She said.

Mac grinned and ran his hands through Lindsay's hair, looking back up on the stage. Stella sat beside Mac, smiling and singing along with the kids. Mac snickered and shook his head. He should have known Stella would be one of those parents who would sing and do the actions along with the kids performing.

*

"Dad! Did you see me up there?" Aiden exclaimed, running towards him.

Mac picked her up and set her on one hip.

"I did, sweetheart. You were wonderful."

Aiden smiled up at him and wiggled out of his arms, going to Stella and asking her the same question. He smiled when he saw Don and Sheldon walking toward him. Sheldon wasn't the type of kid who liked singing, so he didn't exactly look the happiest, but Don was very happy.

"You guys were really great tonight." Mac said.

Don grinned, hugging Mac around the middle.

"Thanks, Dad. Danny wasn't too upset about not being able to sing with us this year?"

Mac sighed.

"He was a little upset that he got sick, but I explained everything to his teacher. She said she was going to get the kids to make a get better soon card for us to bring home to him tonight." Mac told Don.

"I can go get it. I'll be right back!" He said, running off to Danny's classroom.

Mac shook his head, smiling. He pulled Sheldon close to his side and looked over at Stella and Darla who were dealing with Lindsay and Aiden.

"How sick is Danny, anyway?" Sheldon asked.

"I called Gampa Sid during the intermission. He said that Danny had a bit of a temperature and that he was scratching at his chickenpox." Mac told Sheldon.

"I think I wanna be a doctor when I grow up." Sheldon said.

Mac laughed.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind, Sheldon. No doubt in my mind."

*

When they got home, Stella and Mac put the toddlers to bed, as well as Lindsay and Aiden.

"Are you boys going to go to bed?" Stella asked Don and Sheldon.

"Yeah, I'm pretty pooped. G'night mom, g'night dad." Don said.

"Good night, Donnie." Mac said.

Sheldon followed him soon after that, and Mac looked over at Stella, kissing her gently.

"I'm going to check on Danny."

"Okay. Oh, can you put some more lotion on him? Or give him a bath or something. Make sure he doesn't scratch at them." She said.

Mac nodded and went upstairs to Danny's room. Peeking his head in around the door, he saw Danny was sitting up in his bed and scratching wildly at the chicken pox on his arm.

"Danny, don't scratch." Mac tsked, going into the room.

"But, Daddy it itches too much!" Danny whined.

Mac smiled.

"How about a bath then?"

Danny grinned and held his arms out to Mac. He picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, drawing a bath for him. When the tub was half full, he helped Danny into the tub.

"Daddy, it still itches." Danny said.

"Lean forward, baby. Mommy bought some special soap that will make it stop itching." Mac said.

Danny leaned forward and Mac poured some of the soap onto his hands. He rubbed it gently into Danny's back.

"Any better baby boy?" Mac asked.

"It smells funny." He said, making a face.

Mac laughed.

"I know it does, but it's going to help." Mac told him.

Danny looked at him and smiled.

"It smells girly." He giggled.

Mac smiled at him and rubbed the soap into the rest of his skin. Pretty well all of his kids had gotten the chicken pox, except for Don, which is why he was staying as far away from Danny as he could.

"All done, Daddy?"

"All done, baby. Let's get you dried and dressed." Mac said.

He pulled the plug and got Danny all set in his PJ's. Sitting Danny on the counter, he grabbed a Q-tip and the Calamine lotion, putting dabs of it on the pox's on his face.

"How longer am I gonna be polka-dotted?" Danny asked him.

"I don't know, Danny. It depends on how long it'll take you to get better." Mac said.

Danny held his arms out to Mac again, and he picked him up, resting him on one hip. Danny rested his head on Mac's shoulder, and he was carried downstairs into the living room. Stella looked up and smiled.

"How're you feeling, Danny?" She asked.

"A little less itchy. The smelly stuff really worked." Danny grinned.

She chuckled, and reached for Danny. Mac lowered the boy into her arms and he snuggled in close to his mom. Mac sat beside them and flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Mommy, how much longer until Santa comes?" Danny asked quietly.

"Fourteen more sleeps, Danny. It'll come before you know it." She said.

"We still have to go shopping." Mac reminded them.

"Maybe we could do that when I get better." Danny yawned.

Mac ran his hand through Danny's hair, and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, baby. We'll do that." He promised.

Danny grinned at him and closed his eyes, settling in for sleep. Stella rocked him back and forth and before long the three of them were asleep on the couch.

END


	10. Questions & Answers & Making New Friends

"Higher! Higher!" Adam giggled.

Danny was pushing him in the baby swing at the park, trying to make him go as high as he could, but his arms were starting to give out.

"I can't get you any higher, Adam. Donnie! Donnie, come push Adam!" Danny called.

Don sighed and climbed down from the monkey bars, stalking over to his younger brothers.

"What?" He asked.

"Push me Donnie! I wanna go waaay up!" Adam grinned, kicking his feet.

Don smirked and took over Danny's spot, grabbing either side of the seat Adam was sitting in, and hauling it as far back as he could.

"Keep your feet still Adam, we're gonna go high." Don told him.

Adam squealed with joy, holding onto the chains and keeping his legs still. With a deep breath, Don ran forward, pushing the swing forward with all his might and ducking under the bottom of the swing at the last minute. Adam laughed hard, clapping his hands.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Under duck. Grampa Sid used to do it with me." Don said.

Danny nodded, and went over, sitting on a swing. He watched Don continued to swing Adam, and glanced over to where Lindsay, Aiden and Jenny were taking turns going down the slide.

"Why are just sitting on the swing, Danny?" Sheldon asked, sitting on the empty swing beside him.

Danny shrugged, swaying gently backwards and forwards.

"I dunno. Don's pushing Adam now, and the girls are doing their thing. I still can't get very high yet." He said.

"Well, maybe Mom will give you a push. Or maybe Dad will." He suggested.

"I guess I could ask one of the- Hey look! Look at that cute puppy!" Danny interrupted himself.

Sheldon and Danny hopped off the swings and headed towards the couple with the dog and a small baby in a stroller. They stopped short, and looked up at the couple.

"I like your puppy." Danny said.

"Thank you. His name is Riley and he loves kids." The woman said.

Danny grinned and sat down, cross-legged on the ground, reaching his hand forward for the dog to sniff.

"Daniel Thomas Taylor! What have I told you about running up to people with dogs?" Mac barked, jogging over to him.

Danny looked up at Mac with a pout on his face.

"B-but it… I… you were right there! I wasn't gonna touch it!" He whined.

"It's alright, we don't mind." The man said.

"Well I do. He's only six and he has to learn that he can't just walk up to people. That goes for you too, Sheldon. I expected more from you." Mac berated them.

"Gee Mac, take is easy would you?" Stella called.

She could practically see the vein popping out from his forehead, and she knew the man needed to calm down, and calm down fast. Mac looked over his shoulder at Stella and offered her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my wife and I have… well, we've got a handful of kids and it's hard for us to keep an eye on all of them." He apologized.

"It's okay. My name is Peyton and this is my husband Jack Pino." The woman introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"My name's Mac Taylor, and that's my wife Stella. It's nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.

"So, how many kids is a handful?" Jack asked.

Mac smirked and turned his head, whistling for the kids to come over. Don helped Adam out of the swing, Stella grabbed Jenny, and Aiden and Lindsay skipped over together.

"This is our oldest, Don, this is Sheldon-"

"I was adopted." He piped in.

"As I was saying, this is Sheldon, these are our daughters Aiden and Lindsay, the twins, Adam and Jenny, and this is Danny." Mac finished, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Peyton's mouth dropped, and Jack grinned.

"S-seven kids. How do you do it?" Peyton asked Stella.

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Peyton here comes from a small family. That's why we've been married for five years and only have little Marty here." He said.

"How old is he?" Stella asked, cooing at the baby.

"Four months."

"Cute. Isn't the baby cute, Jenny?" Stella said.

Jenny giggled and waved at the baby, before Stella stood back up.

"It was really nice meeting you two." Stella said.

"We, don't know many people around here. We moved from London not too long ago, I'm a doctor and they sent me over here… it was nice finally meeting a happy face." Jack said.

"Well, maybe we can get together every once and a while. I mean, you have any questions, or need a baby-sitter or anything. We usually come to the park every Saturday, so you can always catch us here." Mac said.

"Sounds good. Well, we should probably be going; I've got a doctor's appointment to get to. It was nice meeting you." Peyton said.

Mac waved them off, and the kids went back to playing. All except for Danny.

"Daddy… Daddy can we get a puppy?" He asked.

Mac laughed and picked Danny up. Even though he was six years old, he was still pretty scrawny. Danny frowned and looked up at Mac.

"Why are you laughing at me? He asked, lip wavering.

"Danny, I'm not laughing at you. I just thought it was funny that you wanted a puppy, that's all." Mac said.

"There's nothing funny about me wanting a puppy, Daddy. Can't we get one though? Maybe for my birthday?" He asked.

"Baby, you just had a birthday." He pointed out.

"Well… maybe for Christmas then? Please Daddy, please? Pleeeease can we get a puppy?" Danny pleaded.

"No, Danny. Your mom and I have our hands full with you kids as it is." Mac said.

Danny sighed and wiggled out of Mac's arms, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Mac's fingers.

"Let's go talk to Mommy and see what she thinks." Danny said, pulling him towards the bench Stella sat on.

Mac smirked and let himself be led towards Stella, who was watching over the kids. He knew Stella was going to tell Danny no too, and that he'd have a whiny Danny on his hands… but they were used to it by now, and knew all the tricks of the trade for calming the boy.

*

"I still don't understand why we can't have a puppy." Danny muttered.

Mac looked over his shoulder at Danny and smiled at him.

"We already explained it to you, baby boy. Too many kids, not enough of your Mom and I to go around."

Danny sighed again and tightening his grip around Mac's shoulders, breaking out into giggles when Mac bounced him higher onto his back.

"Daddy, I want Chef for supper!" Adam exclaimed.

"Me too, Daddy! Chef!" Jenny said, tilting her head back to look at Mac.

"Well, Chef it is, then. Keep walking you two, I'd hate to step on you." He said.

They let out small screams of excitement and ran towards Stella, hand in hand, with Mac following closely behind them, calling in a low voice, "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum."

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Don asked.

"You just did, would you like to ask another one?" Mac teased.

Don rolled his eyes and Mac snickered.

"Yes, I'd like to ask another one, funny guy. Um… my friend at school, Les, he uh, he told me that his parents had a sit with him and they uh… they talked about what he called 'the birds and the bees'. What exactly is that, and do we have to have the same talk?" Don asked, looking up at his parents.

Stella looked at Mac, and started laughing softly. The ball was in his court now; no way was she answering that one. She's wait until Aiden was in her teens.

"Well, Donnie… it's something that you and I will sit down and talk about… when it's just you and me. How's that sound?" He suggested.

"Can we go for ice cream and talk about it?"

"Of course, anything you want." Mac agreed.

Don grinned at him and took his free hand.

"I don't understand why Les looked sick after having his talk with his parents, I'm kinda looking forward to my talk." Don said happily.

Mac smirked. He was sure Don would look exactly like Les did after their talk. It was the look that every boy had on their face after having the talk with their parents. Mac's dad gave him the talk… and he was looking forward to seeing the look on his own sons face… maybe too much.

END


	11. Tell Me a Story

Mac was sitting in the living room, watching over Adam and Jenny when Danny walked up to him and crawled onto the couch beside him.

"Hi Danny." Mac smiled.

"Hi Daddy. Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Mac wondered.

Danny looked up at Mac, and then looked over at his baby brother and baby sister. He looked deep in thought, and didn't even break his concentration when Aiden and Lindsay came screaming into the room, being chased by Don and Sheldon.

"What did you want to know, baby boy?" Mac asked again, running his fingers through his hair.

Danny looked up at him and smiled.

"I want you to tell me a story." He said.

"Okay… but you said you wanted to ask me something." Mac reminded him.

"I know, but I want you to tell me the answer like a story." Danny told him.

"Alright, I'll try. Now what's your question?"

Danny moved to sit in Mac's lap. Even though he was six years old, he still liked being cuddled and sat on his Daddy's lap any chance he could get. He got teased a lot at school for being short and scrawny and a Daddy's boy, but Danny didn't mind it. T just meant he got to spend lots f time with his Daddy, and that it was easier for his Daddy to pick him up and carry him around.

"Can you tell me the story of how everyone was born? Not everyone in the whole world, but Donnie and Sheldon and Aiden and me and Lindsay and the twins? Please?" He asked with big, blue eyes.

"Isn't that a Mommy question?" Mac asked.

"Is what a Mommy question?" Stella asked, plopping down on the couch beside Mac. Adam and Jenny ran to her as soon as they saw her, climbing into her lap and babbling off sentences about how much fun they were having playing with their blocks.

"Danny wants to know the story of their births." Mac said.

Stella smiled at him.

"Well, you can tell it. I'll just sit here and make sure you tell it right." She laughed.

Mac huffed, but nodded. He called over the rest of his children, and they sat on the couch. Might as well tell it once to all of them, instead of having to tell it seven times.

"Well, I guess we'll start with Donnie. Since he's the oldest." Mac said.

Don beamed and Mac ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, your mother and I had been married for two years when she told me she was pregnant with Don." Mac reminisced.

~Flashback~

"Mac, I need to tell you something." Stella said.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant." Stella blurted.

"Mac smiled.

"You're pregnant? Really? That's wonderful!" Mac exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

~End Flashback~

"Eww, Daddy. That's gross." Danny said, making a face.

Don frowned at him.

"Where do you think you came from, Danny?" He retorted.

Danny looked up at Mac, wide eyed. Mac shrugged.

"The stork didn't drop you off, Danny." He said.

Danny nodded, still confused. Kissing made a baby? He'd have to be careful who he kissed then, he didn't want to be a Daddy, not yet… probably not ever, babies were stinky and messy and they cried way too much.

"Where were you when I was born, Dad? Who was there?" Don asked.

"Well, I was working, and I got a call from Gamma Darla. She said that she took your Mom into the hospital. I was a huge wreck. I never had any experience with kids at all, so when I got there and you Mom told me that you were on the way, I was a little nervous and scared." Mac said.

Stella snorted.

"Mac, you weren't nervous. Kids, when your Dad found out that baby Don was going to be coming that day, he fainted. Fell right over and hit his head on the way down. That's why he has a scar on the back of his head." She pointed out.

"Right, well… I fainted, so what? Anyway, your Mom tried really, really hard to push Donnie out-"

"Out of where, Daddy?" Jenny asked.

"Um… Stell?" Mac asked.

"I'll tell you later, Jenny, okay?"

"'Kay Mommy." She decided.

"So what happened? You can't just stop there!" Don pleaded.

~Flashback~

"Okay, Stella, you need to push really hard okay? I can just see the head, but you need one good push." Bea said encouragingly.

Mac held her hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I can't! I can't do it, I'm too tired!" She cried.

"You can do it, Stella. I know you can. Come on, one more push, one more big one, then you can take a rest. C'mon, honey I know you can do it." He whispered in her ear.

Stella looked up at Mac, and saw nothing but love and complete adoration in his eyes. With a determined huff, Stella took in a huge breath and started to bear down, pushing as hard as she could.

"That's it, Stella! Good, good job. We've got the baby now, you can rest." Bea smiled.

"What do we have, Bea?" Stella asked tiredly.

"You've got yourselves a little boy." She said.

Mac smiled, and watched Bea hand the baby off to a nurse, who cleaned him up. He looked down at Stella and caught a tear in her eyes when she heard their baby cry for the first time.

"What are we going to name him?" He asked her.

"Hmmm… how about Mac Junior?" Stella asked.

"No way. I'm not cursing one of our children with my name. What about… what about Donald?" Mac suggested.

"Donald? We'd have to call him Don for short… Don. Donald Mackenzie Taylor. Little Donnie. I like it." She smiled at him.

"Mac, would you like to hold him? We've still got to deliver the afterbirth." Bea called, holding the baby out to him.

Mac looked down at Stella who nodded, and he took the baby into his arms. He had a black tuft of hair and chubby cheeks. Perfect. He looked so peaceful. Mac smiled and ran a finger down his cheek, and baby Donnie looked up at his Daddy with big green eyes.

"Hi there, Donnie. I'm your Daddy. Welcome to New York."

~End Flashback~

"What's an afterbirth?" Lindsay asked.

"It's when Mommy has another baby, the evil baby. It's a twin that's exactly like you, only evil." Danny told her.

Lindsay looked up at her Daddy with huge, watering eyes.

"Is it true Daddy?" She asked, voice wavering.

"No, that's not true. The afterbirth is what the baby uses to stay alive inside Mommy's tummy, since they can't breath air." Mac said.

"But, Mitchell at school told me that an afterbirth was an evil twin. He said his big sister told him, and she never lies to him." Danny pointed out.

"Honey, afterbirth isn't an evil twin, I promise." Stella said.

Danny sighed and nodded. His Mommy would never ever lie to him, so Mitchell's sister must have been lying. He'd have to tell him next time he saw him.

"So… you were gonna name me after you? Why didn't you?" Don asked.

"Well, I thought it would be confusing to have two Mac's around the house. I never liked my name as a kid anyway. Besides, you look more like a Don than a Mac." He smiled.

"That's because you only know me as Don." His son pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"What about me, Dad? I know I was adopted, how did that work out?" Sheldon interrupted.

"Well, when Don was a year old, he asked why he didn't have a little brother or sister, and that got the two of us thinking. We tried to have another baby, but we were really busy with work. Mom was stressed out a little because she had gotten a call from her Mom, asking if she could meet us. We couldn't have another little baby. So, one day about a year later, Mom and I were working a case, and we heard a baby crying. It was a beautiful little boy, wrapped in a blanket in the back of a closet. So we took him with us." Mac said.

~Flashback~

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?" Teresa called.

Mac and Stella walked into her office.

"How's the baby doing? Is he okay?" Stella asked.

"He's doing fine, thanks to you two. We're looking for a foster family to place him with until someone claims him, or wants to adopt him." She informed them.

Mac looked at Stella, who smiled at him. Together, they looked back at the social worker and smiled.

"We'd like to adopt him. We're both registered foster parents. We found him… we'd like to adopt him." Stella said.

"Are you sure? It'll be a lot of hard work." Teresa said.

"Trust us, we've got a little boy of our own at home. Nobody could be more of a handful then that little munchkin." Mac laughed.

"Well then, we'll start the process. He'll be placed in your care while we work on getting all the papers in order." She told the couple.

"Thank you. Does he have a name?" Stella asked.

"Well, we didn't find anything on missing persons… we've just taken to calling him Sheldon." She said.

~End Flashback~

"And about… six months later, you were finally ours." Stella smiled.

"So, you didn't name me Sheldon? What would you have named me?" He asked.

"We had thought about changing your name to Alex, but you responded better to Sheldon. You picked your own name." Mac grinned.

Sheldon sat back and grinned. He liked that story.

"Me next, Dad." Aiden grinned.

"Okay, you next. Well, Shel was two and Donnie was five. We hadn't planned on having any more kids, but well, you just kind of snuck up on us." Mac grinned.

~Flashback~

It had been the longest four weeks in the history of the CSU, and Mac was dead on his feet. He hadn't been home in what felt like ages, trying to get as much done as possible before the Christmas season. Stella brought the boys by to see him as often as she could, and hated the fact that he was always sending her home.

"The boys need their father, Mac. I need you too. It get's awfully lonely at night." Stella sighed.

Mac smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"I know, but we're back logged. And it's easier for me to send you home than send myself home, and have even more to do when I get back." He explained.

"I miss you, Mac. I haven't gotten laid in a month, and I'm aching for you." She moaned.

Mac bit his lip, and looked around. Nobody was here.

"There's a supply closet… if you're into a quickie." Mac suggested.

Stella snorted.

"We haven't had a quickie since before Don. It would be nice to see if anything's changed in there." She said slyly.

*

Four months later, Stella had come to Mac and told her that she was pregnant again. He frowned. They'd used protection every time. They had been careful!

"You forgot our little quickie in the supply closet." Stella pointed out.

"Oh yeah. In the heat of the moment, it kind of slipped by me. I… this wasn't planned. Can we take care of another kid, Stella?" Mac asked.

"I think so. I definitely think so. We can do this, Mac." Stella said confidently.

"We're going to need a bigger apartment." Mac sighed, smiling.

~End Flashback~

Of course, Mac had left out the whole 'quickie at work' thing, just sticking with the 'you were made form love' story. But it was true. Aiden was their surprise baby, their first little girl.

"You didn't want me at first?" Aiden asked, lower lip trembling.

"No, sweetie. I always wanted you. I was just surprised. Like I said, you snuck up on us, and we didn't have enough room for you. But I've always wanted you, always loved you." Mac said.

Aiden nodded, and leaned against his side.

"When you were born, sweetie, you didn't even wait for Bea to get there to deliver you. If there had been any traffic, you probably would have been born right there in the car." Stella told her.

Aiden laughed.

"Then what? How did it happen?" She asked.

~Flashback~

"Mac! Mac the baby's coming now!" Stella yelled.

"But Bea isn't here yet! Who's supposed to deliver?" Mac asked.

"I'll run and get Bea." A nurse said, leaving Mac alone with his wife.

"Honey… are you sure the baby's coming now?" Mac asked

"Yes I'm sure! If you don't believe me, look for yourself!" She practically shouted.

Mac gulped, but did as she said. Sure enough, He could see the crown of the babies' head.

"Impatient little thing." He muttered.

"Mac… Mac's I've got to push, I can't help it." She warned him.

Mac looked up at Stella, and caught her eye. He smiled at her, and nodded in encouragement.

"Okay, Stella. Push. We'll have to deliver this baby with just us." Mac said.

A few more pushes, and Mac was holding his daughter, a gorgeous little girl who stared right at him, not making a sound. Mac grabbed a blanket and did what he had seen Bea do to Don when he was born, and he cleared her mouth and nose. Still, she made no sounds, just stared up at him. He cut the umbilical cord and held her close to him.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I think the first thing we're going to have to teach you is how to be patient. Yeah, I think so… Aiden. My little fire." He smiled at her.

~End Flashback~

"So, you delivered me? Wow." Aiden smiled, wide eyed.

"I did. And you didn't make a single sound. Not until Bea came in and wanted to run some tests, just to make sure that you were completely healthy. You screamed and screamed, and when they placed you back in my arms, you stopped." Mac said.

"You would always stop crying if your Dad was holding you. I used to think you preferred him to me, but when you said 'Mommy' before 'Daddy' I knew it was okay." Stella grinned.

"Wow. That's so cool. I bet nobody else at school had their Daddy deliver them." She said proudly.

"And I bet nobody else at school has a daughter as smart as you. You were walking by the time you were seven months, and talking up a storm at a year old. Toilet training was a breeze, unlike Donnie. We just sat you down once and you never used a diaper again." Mac said.

"What about me, was I easy to potty train?" Sheldon asked.

"Not as easy as Aiden, but easier than Don. Everyone was easier than Don." Stella laughed.

Don frowned.

"Yup. The only way we could even get him to consider sitting on the potty was if we gave him a banana first." Mac teased, telling only the truth.

"Geeze, I didn't know this was going to be so embarrassing." He muttered.

Mac pulled him to his side and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, you got a lot easier to deal with. And you were always a wonderful big brother, taking care of the new babies, letting us know if they were crying." Mac said.

"Daddy, what about me? Tell me about me as a baby." Danny asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Mac smiled down at Danny, ruffling his hair.

"Okay, baby boy. Well, you, we had planned for. Mommy wanted another little boy, and so did I. I already told you about how you got your name, and we needed a little boy to call Danny. So, we tried and tried and finally, Mommy got pregnant with you." Mac said.

~Flashback~

"Daddy, Daddy! Come quick!" Don yelled, running towards Mac.

Mac frowned, and finished dressing Aiden before putting her back down on the floor. She grinned up at Mac, and said "Thank you Daddy!" before running off to play with Sheldon.

"What's wrong, Donnie?" Mac asked.

"Mommy's in pain! She says she thinks the baby is coming!" He said excitedly.

Mac smiled at him as calmly as he could, and followed Don down into the bedroom. Stella lay on the bed, holding her stomach and frowning in pain.

"Stella? Don said you think the baby might be coming?" He said.

"Mmhmm… I think we should get going now, just in case this kid is anything like Aiden was." She said.

*

They got to the hospital, and waited and waited and waited. Stella had been in labor for almost ten hours and still the baby hadn't been born. Mac sat beside Stella in a chair, and waited until Bea came in.

"How're you doing, Stella?" She asked.

"I want this kid out, now." He pouted.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Pushing hasn't worked… so we're going to try a C-Section, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds good."

*

Mac sat beside Stella's head, wearing scrubs and rubbing her forehead. He could hear a shrill crying, and sat up, looking at Bea, who held a beautiful baby boy.

"Do you have a name picked out?" She asked.

"Yes. His name is Danny." Stella called.

"Welcome to the world, little Danny Taylor." Bea smiled.

~End Flashback~

"They had to cut Mommy open to get me out?" Danny asked, wide eyed.

"They did. But, the stitched her up perfectly. She barely even has a scar." Mac said.

Danny turned to Stella.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Sure. Just a second." Stella said.

She shifted the twin on her lap and lifted her shirt, pulling on the edge of her pants, showing a very faint white scar. Danny reached his hand forward and touched the scar, looking at his Mom.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said.

Danny nodded, and sat back in Mac's lap. He looked up at him and smiled.

"So… was I like Aiden? Did I do things fast?" He asked.

Mac chuckled, rubbing Danny's cheek.

"Actually no. You didn't want to learn how to walk, you preferred to be held. You probably wouldn't have started to talk if you Mommy hadn't insisted on it. And, as soon as you learned how to say Daddy, you were always calling for me, even when I wasn't home." Mac said.

Danny grinned and wrapped his arms around Mac, hugging him tightly.

"That's because I love you, Daddy, and because I'm your baby boy." He grinned.

Mac smiled at him.

"That's right, baby." He smiled.

"What about me? How was I born?" Lindsay piped up.

Mac smiled at her and ran his hand over her head.

"You were born more like Aiden. Very quickly. We got to the hospital, but you waited for Bea where Aiden didn't.

~Flashback~

"Okay, one more push, Stella. One more push, and then you're done." Bea smiled encouragingly.

Stella gave one final push, and out came the baby, wailing in a way that sounded almost as though she was singing. After Mac cut the cord, Bea handed her off to a nurse who weighed her and made sure that everything was fine. When they were done, they handed the baby to Stella for a feeding.

"Hi there precious girl." She cooed.

Mac smiled down at the two. The baby girl was very cute and, even while being fed, she still sounded like she was humming.

"So, are we going with Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"Definitely Lindsay. She looks like a Lindsay." Stella smiled.

Mac leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi Lindsay." He whispered.

~End Flashback~

"So I was singing?" Lindsay asked, giggling.

"That's what it sounded like." Mac said.

He looked over at Stella, who was smiling, stroking Lindsay's hair.

"Us, Daddy. What about us?" Jenny asked.

"You two were a huge surprise. First, Mommy told me she was pregnant. And then, about six months later, she told me that she was having two babies! Mommy had to go to the hospital on the night of Lindsay's birthday. And the next day, after being in the hospital for a long time, the two of you were born. Gampa Sid and Gamma Darla brought all of your brothers and sisters to the hospital to meet you. Lindsay picked out your name, Jenny. And Adam, we picked your name. You're named after your great-great grandfather." Mac explained.

Adam giggled and clambered over Lindsay and Danny to sit on Mac's lap, playing with his fingers.

"Were we good babies?" He asked.

"Very good. The two of you rarely cried. You were always happy, especially if you were just in your crib chatting with each other." Mac said.

Jenny gave a huge yawn, and Stella stood up with her in her arms.

"I'm going to put the twins to bed. Come on, Adam." Stella said.

Adam raised his arms to Stella, who picked him up and rested him on her other hip.

"I'll come to, Mommy." Lindsay said, hopping off of the couch.

Aiden eyed Don and grabbed the toy that was in his hand, running off with it.

"Aiden! Come back here!" He yelled charging after her, Sheldon in toe, making sure they didn't hurt one another. Always the doctor.

"Thank you Daddy." Danny grinned.

"Your welcome, baby boy. You should probably go to bed too." Mac said.

"I think I'll stay here with you for a little while longer, if that's okay."

"Sure thing, kiddo." Mac agreed.

Danny smiled and wormed his way into the corner of Mac's arms. Snuggling close to his Daddy, Danny listened to him softly sing something about a Christmas list for grownups. His last thought before going to sleep was how much he loved his family.

END


End file.
